Narnia Chronicles: the Lion the Witch and Wardrobe
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: Renee Belle, a woman under a spell of the White Witch, has returned with Aslan to restore peace to Narnia. She will do anything to save her home and friends, and sets out to find the Kings and Queens and bring them to Aslan. But, when feelings progress...
1. Chapter 1

**Here is Chapter One of my Peter PevensieXOC love story in the First Chronicles of Narnia. I do not own anything from this story. Only Renee and Alexander are mine. Unfortunately.**

**Chapter One**

**Beavers' Home**

Renee ran a hand through her hair she continued to listen to Mrs. Beaver complain about Mr. Beaver being out with Badger. She laughed and patted the creatures hand lovingly.

"Don't worry Mrs. Beaver. Everything's all right. He'll be home soon, I know it."

Mrs. Beaver smiled. "Thank you dearie. I know I worry too much, but with all that's happened, how can I not?" She nodded her head and took a drink if the warm tea the beaver had given her. It was dreadfully cold outside, and since she had been in the camp with Aslan, it seemed to be even colder. "And again, thank you dearie for bringing us the news. It must be true if Aslan sent YOU to tell us."

Renee nodded, her face a bit grim. "Yes, well, with-" She stopped, hearing a voice outside. She couldn't tell what was being said, but Mrs. Beaver apparently heard it too and went running outside. She got up and followed her.

"Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again, I…" She stopped talking and Renee straightened up to see why. Four young children followed behind Mr. Beaver, and Renee couldn't help but smile. "Oh. Well those aren't badgers." Mrs. Beaver whispered. "Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day." All four of them just stared down at the two beavers, Renee apparently hadn't been seen yet so she slipped back inside to get warm again. She didn't like the cold and it felt like her fingers were going to fall off soon. She could still hear everything though.

"Look at my fur!" Mrs. Beaver was saying. "You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

"I would have given you a week if I thought it would've helped." Mr. Beaver chuckled.

"Oh, come inside, and we'll see if we can't get you some food, and some civilized company." Mrs. Beaver responded and Renee could hear Mr. Beaver continuing to chuckle.

"Now, careful. Watch your step."

"Excuse the mess."

Renee looked up from her seat as the four children walked in and she stood.

"Ah! Renee!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed. "I thought I saw you sneak back in. How long have you been here?"

The woman smiled, watching the four children as they settled in and took their coats off. "I arrived just about after you left." She replied, sitting back down to drink her warm tea. She glanced at the children again, and smiled.

"Renee." She announced, holding out her hand. The eldest took it first. His grip was strong, but freezing and she shivered.

"Peter Pevensie. These are my sisters Susan and Lucy and my brother Edmund."

"Just like He said," Renee whispered. "Two…and Two." All four of the children looked at her in confusion as she continued to drink her tea, refusing to look at them again.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter picked up on a conversation that they must have begun in the forest.

Mr. Beaver shook his head. "They'll have taken him to the Witch's house. And you know what they say. There's few that go through them gates that come out again."

Lucy looked downhearted.

"Fish 'n' chips?" Mrs. Beaver asked walking over with a plate. "But there's hope dear. Lot's of hope."

Mr. Beaver spat his tea back into his cup. Renee pulled a face at that but said nothing. "Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" He looked around for a moment and then leaned in closer to the table. "Aslan is on the move." The four children just looked at the beaver. Edmund moved forward though.

"Who's Aslan?"

Renee smirked. She knew it. She knew that it couldn't have been true. Mr. Beaver began to laugh.

"Who's Aslan? You cheeky little blighter." He then noticed that they weren't laughing with him. "You don't know, do you?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long." Peter answered him.

Renee set her cup down and stood up. Everyone turned to look at her. "I told Aslan that this would have been a problem. They probably don't even know about the Prophecy either, Mr. Beaver."

"Aslan's only the king of the whole wood." Mr. Beaver explained. "The top geezer. The real King of Narnia."

"He and Renee here," Mrs. Beaver referred to the woman standing next to her. "have been away for a long while."

Mr. Beaver took back up. "But they've just go back! And he's waiting for you near the stone table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked.

Renee chuckle as she took another sip of her tea. "I told you." She said in a sing-song voice. From the corner of her eye she watched as Edmund slipped out of the house. She would have gotten up to go after him, but she had a feeling in her stomach that told her not to interfere.

"You're blooming joking!" Mr. Beaver couldn't believe his ears. "They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Well, then-" Mrs. Beaver gestured or him to tell them.

The beaver sighed. "Look. Aslan and Renee's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, its all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan demanded unhappily.

"No! Not blaming. Thanking you." Mrs. Beaver answered.

"There's a prophecy." Mr. Beaver continued. "'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done.'"

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan pointed out.

"I know it don't."

"Look, I don't really think it matters if it rhymes or not!" Renee was growing rather frustrated now. "The point is that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve have long been foretold of coming to Narnia to kill the White Queen and restore the land to peace."

Susan and Peter looked at each other before looking back at Renee. "And you think we're the ones?"

Slapping a hand to her face Renee sighed and fell back down into the chair she had occupied earlier. "Look at that! He's finally got it! Give him a reward Mr. Beaver." She removed her hand and stared over at Peter. "Yes Peter, we do. And you'd better be because Aslan and I have already fitted out your army."

"Our army?" Lucy cried, and both the girls looked at their older brother.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan reminded him.

"I think you've made a mistake." Peter replied, looking at the trio across from them. "We're not heroes."

"We're from Finchley." Susan added. The Beavers looked at each other and Renee's eyes narrowed. "Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go."

"No, you can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"He's right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus." Lucy told her siblings.

Peter shook his head. "It's out of our hands."

Renee have a laugh and all of them looked at the girl that stared at Peter with a harsh gaze. "Well, well, well. Would you look at that. The younger sister is the bravest of them all. That's sad. So very, very sad." She pushed herself up from the table and turned to the beavers. "Excuse me for being to rude in your home my friends, but I have to do what I have to do. Now," She turned back to the three children. "Are you going to come quietly? Or am I going to have to drag you to Aslan and the army?"

Peter shook his head. "I am truly sorry," He told her. "But it's time the four of us were getting home. Ed?" Peter turned to look at his brother, but found that he wasn't there. "Ed?" All of them began to look around for him while Renee just stepped right outside. "I'm gonna kill him." She heard Peter say. She turned around and stuck her head back into the room.

"You may not have to," She replied. Peter turned to look at her again. "Has your brother ever been to Narnia before?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter One of my Peter PevensieXOC love story in the First Chronicles of Narnia. I do not own anything from this story. Only Renee and Alexander are mine. (technically Alexander is my brothers since he created him for me to put in the story, but he's still mine since I'm the one that writes as him, lol) Unfortunately.**

**Chapter Two**

**Poor Mr. Fox**

They all hurried towards Jadis' Castle, following the footsteps that Edmund had left behind him in the snow. Renee's face still held an angry look at Peter, but she left that aside for now.

"Hurry!" Peter called to the ones behind him. She frowned and picked up her pace, quickly hurrying past the boy. She glanced back at him with a smirk but stopped before she could say anything as Peter landed beside her, watching as his brother walked up to the ice Castle of the Queen. The two girls and the beaver stopped beside them, worry clear on their faces.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" Mr. Beaver told her.

Peter growled and went to run towards the Castle but Renee caught him quickly and held him back. "No!" She told him.

"Get off me!" Peter told her.

"You're playing into her hands!" Renee told him. "You go into that Castle, and you're dead, don't you understand?"

"We can't just let him go!" Susan told her.

"He's our brother!" Lucy finished. Renee felt a pain in her chest, but shook it aside for a moment as she still held Peter's arm.

"He's the bait!" Mr. Beaver yelled. "The Witch wants all four of you!"

"Why?" Peter demanded.

"To stop the Prophecy from coming true!" The beaver told them.

"To kill you!" Renee answered.

Peter and his sisters looked at each other in shock before they turned to watch the Castle's doors closed behind their brother.

"This is all your fault." Susan cried, taking a step towards Peter. Renee let go of his arm and took a step forward, blocking his path incase he decided to run towards the castle again. She didn't want to listen to their argument, but she didn't really have any other choice.

"My fault?" Peter demanded, looking back at his sister.

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!"

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?"

"I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we should have left while we still could!"

"Stop it!" Lucy cried. The gazes switched to the girl. "This isn't going to help Edmund." She said. Renee smiled.

"She's right. The only one that can help your brother now," She cradled her chin between her two fingers as she looked at the Castle again. "Is Aslan," She turned back to the three of them. "So it looks like you're going to have to come with me now anyway, don't you?" She couldn't help but grin, but it fell when she glanced back at the Castle as there was silence between the five of them.

"Take us to him," Peter finally said and she turned to look at him, her chin still in her hand. "Take us to Aslan." He gazed past her to the Castle before looking back at her. "Please."

Renee nodded, dropping her hand. "We'll have to hurry. Jadis will send Maugrim and the others after us any second now." She turned and began to hurry back to the Beaver's Home.

"Maugrim?" All three echoed as they followed her. "Who is that?"

She smirked and looked over her shoulder. "Wolves."

She frowned and quickened her pace as the howling of the wolves sounded. They would be leaving the castle now. Memories flashed through her mind but she shook them away as they burst back into the Beavers house.

"Hurry, Mother!" Mr. Beaver cried. "They're after us!"

Renee waited outside, looking through the trees for a moment as the others hurried inside. The Wolves were close. And coming closer. She came inside and locked the door behind her, but she knew that it wouldn't do any good. She turned and watched as Mrs. Beaver began to pack food, her face unreadable.

"How are we going to get out of here, Beaver?" Renee asked him, looking down at him.

"Don't worry," He told her as he stared around worriedly. "I've got a path."

"Good," She nodded and then looked at Mrs. Beaver as she and Susan began to pack food. "What are you doing?" She growled. "We need to go! I can get us food later! We need to leave! Now!" The growling and snarling from the wolves outside made her freeze and she looked at the windows as glimpses of the fur passed by.

Lucy whimpered as Mr. Beaver opened up a door to the side and jumped in. Renee picked Lucy up and dropped her in after the two Beavers. Susan followed after her and she had to shove Peter after them. She closed the door behind them and jumped down to follow the others down the passage.

"Badger and me dug this," Mr. Beaver was saying. "Comes out right near his place."

"You told me it led to your mum's." His wife replied. Renee smiled and then Lucy tripped over a root.

Peter turned back to help her up but Renee got there first and grabbed her arm to help her up. They all froze for a moment at the sound of the barking behind them.

"They're in the tunnel." Lucy whispered.

"Quick! This way!" The Beavers continued going.

Renee stayed in the back, incase the wolves caught up to them, and followed to the end of the tunnel. They stopped at the wall.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver cried.

"There wasn't room next to the Jam!" He cried before jumping up out of the hole.

Everyone followed him until Peter and Renee were left.

"After you," Peter told her, motioning for her to go first.

She scowled for a moment, but this was not the time to be arguing that he go first. He cupped his hands together and she placed her foot in them. She jumped out as he pushed up, and turned back around to grab his hand and help him through. Both then turned together and helped the Beavers block the entrance. When Renee turned to look around though, she froze, anger clear in her eyes at the sight of the stone animals before them.

Lucy had tripped over a couple of squirrels and mice and looked sad as she stared up at her brother and sister. Renee watched as the Beavers walked towards one of the stone Badgers.

"I'm so sorry, dear," Mrs. Beaver gently held his shoulder.

"He was my best mate." He mumbled, staring at the badger. They looked around at them all.

"Damn you Janis!" Renee growled. "Damn you to hell and back!" She stared down at the ones that Lucy had knocked over and set them back up, glad that none had been broken. Peter watched her for a moment.

"What happened here?" He asked her.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch."

Renee looked up at Mr. Fox and couldn't help but smile. She knew that he was on Aslan's side, seeming as how she was there when Aslan gave him his orders. He was the one that led her here to the Beavers earlier that day, their friendship growing strong over the course of their travels.

Mr. Beaver apparently didn't like him though as he cried out "You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" He moved towards the fox, but his wife grabbed him, keeping him from moving forward.

"Relax," Mr. Fox chuckled as he jumped off the house he was standing on. "I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah?" Mr. Beaver still tried to move towards him but his wife was still holding him back. "Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones."

"An unfortunate family resemblance," The Fox replied with a shake of his head. "But we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move."

"How can we trust you?" Susan asked, looking at him worriedly.

The Fox smiled. "Trust me, I'm one of the good guys," He repeated, and then looked at Renee. "Aren't I Renee?"

They all looked at the young woman that was now standing. She nodded. "Yes. He's not an enemy." She walked towards the fox and began to run a hand over his head.

That's when the howling began again, resulting in worried face on them all. "What did you have in mind?" Peter asked, looking at the Fox.

Mr. Fox thought for a moment, and then he and Renee looked at each other, a large smile on both their faces.

Renee watched from the branches of the tree as Mr. Fox finished sweeping their footprints with his tail out of the snow as the wolves jumped out to him. She bit her tongue as Maugrim walked out so she wouldn't say anything. A conversation between the two of them would happen later.

"Greetings, gents," Mr. Fox greeted as the wolves circled him. "Lost something, have we?"

Maugrim didn't like the teasing. "Don't patronize me! I know where you allegiance lies." He yelped. Mr. Fox didn't let his back fall to Maugrim, and turned to follow him as the wolf circled him. "We're looking for some humans."

Mr. Fox laughed. "Humans? Here in Narnia?" He grinned. "The only human I've seen was Renee, but she hasn't been here for years, has she?"

Peter and his sisters looked at Renee in surprise as she stared down at the animals beneath them. She felt her face grow hot under the stares.

_I guess they thought that I wasn't human. _She told herself, but quickly put that to the back of her mind for now. She watched Maugrim's fierce face grow soft for a moment before he shook his own head and nodded at the wolf beside him.

The wolf ran forward and grabbed Mr. Fox, making his yelp and whimper. Lucy let out a gasp, and Renee almost did too but she caught it in time as Peter slapped a hand over his sister's mouth.

"Your reward is your life." Maugrim growled angrily. He shook his head and chuckled. "It's not much," His voice returned to normal. "But still." He paused for a moment. "Where are the fugitives?"

Mr. Fox began to whimper ad stared up at the wolf. For a moment, everyone thought that Mr. Fox was going to give away their position. Everyone but Renee did. She knew that Mr. Fox wouldn't. She trusted him.

"North." The fox finally answered. "They ran North."

"Smell them out." Maugrim ordered before running of. The wolf holding Mr. Fox tossed him aside and he yelped as the rest of them ran off. Renee was the first one down to him, and picked him up carefully. He was passed out now, and she didn't want to wake him. He deserved a few moments of rest. She cradled the fox as she sat in the snow, worry beating through her.

"Beavers, quick, a fire!" She called. "Please!"

Both nodded and quickly set to work as the three others joined her beside the fox she cradled in her arms.

"Is he all right?" Lucy asked, tears swelling up in her eyes.

Renee smiled at the young girl and nodded her head. "Don't worry dear. He'll be fine."

"Good," A voice called from behind them all. "I didn't hurt him that bad. He's just being a baby."

"You!" Mr. Beaver growled He took a step forward.

"Calm down," Renee ordered, throwing a hand out in front of the beaver. She glanced back at the wolf. "You know better than to be a wolf around us, Alexander. The wolves are on Janis' side."

"Well, not all of us are," There was a swirl of something that looked to be sparkles and a man now stood where the wolf had been.

The man that stood there was tall, well over six and a half feet, with long grey hair and golden eyes. He was dressed in a pair of longer, baggy grey pants and a long white jacket with what seemed to be wolf fur that lined the inside of it. He had a pierced ear with a silver knight's chess piece hanging from it, and ran around with no shirt and bare feet.

"Still," Renee returned her attention back to the fox in his arms. "You should know better."

"Yeah yeah," He waved it aside with a grin. He placed his hands on his hips and leaned down a bit closer to the fox. "Are you okay there?" He asked in a babying tone. "I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"

Mr. Fox glanced up at him and narrowed his eyes. "Oh no, I'm all right. Next time I won't let you get so…bitey."

Alexander smirked and then dropped down into the snow by Mr. Beaver. He gave him a noogie. "What's up woodbiter?"

Mr. Beaver pushed his hand away. "Its good to see you again too, Alexander."

"What happened here?" Lucy decided to ask. "To all these animals?"

"They were helping Tumnus," Mr. Fox said as Renee and Mrs. Beaver continued to heal him. "The Witch got here before I did. Ow! Oh!" He groaned.

Lucy watched him worriedly still. "Are you all right?" She asked again.

"Well," He chuckled and then glared at Alexander. "I wish I could say his bark is worse than his bite. Ow!"

"Stop squirming!" Mrs. Beaver said, placing her hands on her hips. "You're worse that Beaver on bath day!"

"Worst day of the year." Mr. Beaver said.

"Of the year?" Alexander said, reaching behind his ear for a scratch. "No wonder it was so easy to find you."

Susan and Lucy giggled, and Peter just stay silent, looking into the fire.

"Thank you for your kindness," Mr. Fox pulled away from the two females. "But I'm afraid that that's all the cure I have time for."

Renee nodded while Lucy asked. "You're leaving?"

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honor," He tucked his ears down as he bowed to Lucy before looking at the two Beavers and Alexander. "But time is short and Aslan himself as asked me to gather more troops."

Both beavers and Alexander looked surprised. "You've seen Aslan?"

"What's he like?"

"How come a fox and a human girl gets to see him before I can?" Alexander demanded.

Mr. Fox ignored Alexander and answered Mrs. Beaver while Renee flicked the shape shifter in the nose. "Like everything we've ever heard, isn't he Renee?"

"Oh yeah, very much so," She then let out a grin. "If you consider a big fluffy cat to be dangerous." Her and Mr. Fox both laughed at an inside joke that apparently no one else got.

"So, our King in a big, fluffy cat?" Alexander demanded in anger.

Renee giggled. "You'll understand when you meet him, Alex."

"You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch." Mr. Fox told the three others.

Renee watched as Peter went to say something, but Susan cut him off. "But we're not planning on fighting any witch."

Mr. Fox looked astounded. "But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!"

"We can't go to war without you." Mr. Beaver added.

Peter looked at them for a moment, before looking up and locking eyes with Renee. He was asking for help, but she stayed silent. He finally said - "We just want our brother back."

Renee sighed and Alexander laughed. "Looks like you were right, Renee," He said. "The humans will all run. It seems you're the only one that will stay behind and fight for us."

Peter pulled a face. "If what you need is a human, then why us and not just her."

All the Narnians fell silent and looked at Renee as she stood up silently. She smiled sadly at the three siblings before turning and walking off.

"That is not something that you need to pry into, My King," Mr. Fox told them. "Renee is…she's-"

"She does not concern you," Alexander cut him off. "What needs to concern you, is the war. And when we get to Cair Paravel, you're going to need her help, so just deal with it, and settle down for tonight, yes?" He settled back down and rolled up in the snow. "We'll be traveling early tomorrow morning, so get some rest."

Renee was on that Hill near the Witch's Castle again. She was gazing over the land, watching the wolves as they returned to the castle to tell Janis that they didn't find who they were searching for. Memories of that placed flooded through her mind, laughter of moments and tears of others came too her, and she rubbed the tears away as she heard snow crunching behind her.

"Don't cry, Renee," Mr. Fox's voice told her. "It pains me to see you do so."

"It pains me too." She said softly. The fox moved up to sit beside her and she plopped down beside him. Throwing an arm around his neck, Renee pulled the animal closer to her, and buried her cold face into his warm fur.

Mr. Fox looked at her lovingly. "Don't worry. Everything will be all right."

She nodded. "I know it will be. Aslan has returned, so Narnia will be safe again."

"It's not only Aslan that will save Narnia, Renee."

She nodded again. "I know. The four King and Queens are here now, so they'll save us, too."

"I was actually speaking about the humans, either," She looked at the fox in confusion and he laughed. "I was talking about you."

"Me?"

He laughed again at her confused face. "Yes, you. You are the one that The Witch fears most. She even fears you more than Aslan."

"But wh-" She stopped and glanced down at her hip. Her sword.

"That's why," Mr. Fox nodded his head. "She can't harm you, as long as you have that. That is the only blade able to kill her."

"I doubt that," She chuckled. "I'm sure if Aslan jumped on her and ate her face off she'd die."

The fox laughed with her. "Anyone and anything would die with that." He reached up and licked the young woman's face. "You returning to Narnia makes the Witch fear more than if it was just Aslan," He reassured her. "Don't worry, Renee. Everything will be fine in the end. Everything. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything from this story. Only Renee and Alexander are mine. (technically Alexander is my brothers since he created him for me to put in the story, but he's still mine since I'm the one that writes as him, lol) Unfortunately.**

**Chapter Three**

**She's Returned?**

Edmund sat in the freezing dungeon of the Witch's Castle, feeling like an idiot. He shouldn't have believed the witch. He should have known that there was something fishy about all she had said, and now he regretted it. He had tried the food, but it was awful, and the water was frozen. He gave the food to the fawn beside him. Mr. Tumnus.

But now, the witch and her dwarfy boyfriend -I mean helper- stood before him, an angry look upon her face.

"My police tore that dam apart," She told him angrily. "You're little family are nowhere to be found." He only stared at her so she leaned down and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know!" He stammered.

"Then you're of no further use to me." She dropped him and began to move her staff.

"Wait! The young woman! She said something about Aslan!"

Mr. Tumnus looked up in surprise while the Witch looked fearful.

"Aslan? A young woman?" She gripped the staff in her hand tighter. "Where? What was the woman's name?"

"I-"

"He's a stranger here, Your Majesty," Mr. Tumnus cut in. "He can't be expected to know anything."

The witch's boyfriend, I mean assistant, hit the fawn in the face, shutting him up.

"I said…where is Aslan? What was the woman's name?"

Edmund looked aver at the fawn, seeing the pleading in his eyes. "The woman's name was Renee, but I don't know where Aslan is. I left before they said where he was," The witch looked at the fawn who lowered his head. "I wanted to see you!" Edmund cried.

The woman's name…Renee…made the witch's heart freeze. If she was back, then without a doubt Aslan would be back as well.

"Guard!" She called.

Edmund watched the horrible scene and felt even more ashamed under Mr. Tumnus' look before he was dragged away. He felt horrible…inhuman. If only there was something he could do. If only he could travel back in time and stop himself from tell the Witch anything. He curled his arms around his legs and began to weep.

Janis sat in her throne, stared across the castle at the creatures she had turned to stone. It seemed that only yesterday there was none there, and a young girl ran around the palace, playing with the wolves.

A young girl that soon turned into a woman.

A woman that betrayed her.

Maugrim laid out at her feet, his eyes closed as they waited from the sleigh to be ready. "Alexander did not return with us," He announced, figuring that this would be the best time to tell her.

She was silent for a moment. "Then what the young boy said was true," She whispered. "Renee, and Aslan, have returned. Both of them."

The wolf looked up in surprise, memories of his own flooding through his mind at the name of the young woman. He glanced out over the floor beneath him, the statues vanishing and a memory returning.

_Maugrim lay on the stairs, sleeping. A young girl, around the age of 9 with flaming red hair and green eyes quietly walked by. The young child caught sight of the sleeping animal and gave a smile._

"_Maugriy!" She cried, running to him._

_At the sound of the child's voice, Maugrim stood up only to let himself be tackled back to the ground. He chuckled. "Well, someone's energetic today." He nuzzled the child lovingly with his nose. "Is there a reason?"_

"_No, just," He watched as her smile fell and he frowned. _

"_What is it Renee?"_

"_Nothing, just…don't be mad at me Maugriy!" The child cried. "But this morning I went into the forest alone again."_

_Maugrim continued to frown. "you know the Queen doesn't like you doing that."_

"_I know Maman Janis doesn't, but I didn't want to wake you or Alexander up and while I was out, I…heard some awkward things, Maugriy."_

_His eyes narrowed. "What kind of things?" He hoped it wasn't…what he thought it would be. It would be kind of hard for him to explain something like that to a human child._

"_Well," Renee began to search for the right words. "There was some talking and…well…Maman's not a bad person, is she?"_

_Maugrim looked surprised. That wasn't what he had been expecting. "What?"_

"_they said that Maman Janis wasn't the real Queen of Narnia. Saying that she was evil and ruled with fear. That's not true, it is Maugriy?"_

_He gave a chuckle and licked the child's cheek. "Of course not. Don't believe that. Now come on; let's get you something to eat."_

Maugrim looked up at Janis. "What should we do?"

"Nothing," Came his answer. He could hear the fear in the Witch's voice. "If she wishes to interfere, take her out. Just like anyone else."

The young child appeared in his mind again, but he pushed it to the back of his mind with the sadness he felt.

"Yes, My Queen."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything from this story. Only Renee and Alexander are mine. (technically Alexander is my brothers since he created him for me to put in the story, but he's still mine since I'm the one that writes as him, lol) Unfortunately.**

**This Chapter is for Princess emmma of narnia for her reviews. **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter Four**

**Hello Santa**

**Peter bit his tongue as Renee, Alexander, and the Beavers had begun to lead them over the land. **He felt that if he didn't, he would say something he would regret. That, and he didn't know how to say it, exactly.

Renee was…beautiful.

She was tall, with long, lush red hair and a pair of flaming green eyes. Her shirt was white, her collar loosely tied closed like shirts you would normally see men wearing in the ages of Castles and Kings. Her jacket long and brown, wool lining inside of it and its hood. Her pants were black leather with matching boots. His eye caught the sword hanging from her white belt, a figure of a Lion carved into its holster. It didn't look professional though, so he took the idea that she had carved it there herself.

But why? Did it have something to do with why she left them last night?

That's something that Peter wanted to ask her about the most, but he could sense that it wasn't something she liked to talk about, so he kept silent.

As they stopped at the top of a mountain and looked over the land, Lucy's mouth dropped open.

"Now, Aslan's camps is near the stone table just across the frozen River." Renee announced, placing both her hands on her hips as the sun rose up higher.

"River?" Peter asked, looking at her.

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years." Mrs. Beaver told him.

Renee smiled and gave him a pat on the back before she began to lead the way down.

"It's so far." He continued.

"It's the world, dear." The Beaver smiled at him. "Did you expect it to be small?"

Susan gave her brother a look. "Smaller."

"Considering that you came here through a wardrobe?" Renee gave a laugh over her shoulder. All three of them looked at her in surprise as they began to follow.

Neither of them had mentioned that, so how come she knew about the wardrobe.

Alexander laughed. "Have you been looking in that mirror of yours again?" he asked. "Naughty girl. You know better than that."

"Yes, I suppose I do. Papa Aslan doesn't like me doing so."

Peter and his sisters were just becoming more and more confused.

**Alexander had done transformed again and was leading the way across the land. **The Beavers were close behind him while Renee stayed behind with Peter and his sisters. The four of them were quiet though, not knowing what to say, until Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She hurried up next to Renee and grabbed her left hand. For some reason, she felt safe, very safe, around the young woman, though she knew that secrets were being kept.

Renee glanced down at Lucy in surprise. She hadn't expected any of them to grab her hand.

"Renee," The young girl began. She sounded worried. "this Aslan we're going to see…what's he like? Is he nice?"

Renee gave her a smile and looked up ahead. "Yes Lucy, he is. Papa Aslan is very sweet. He always has been, unless you are an enemy. Then, I'm afraid that he has no kindness to give, then."

Lucy nodded. "Is he really your Papa?"

The redhead giggled. "No, he's not. He's…well, you'll see when you meet him. He took me in many years ago and so, he's like a father to me."

"Just, how old are you?"

Renee smiled again, this time sadly. "Much, much older that you or your siblings, Lucy."

"You can't be that much older than Peter. You look about the same age."

"Well, I suppose we look the same age, but I doubt Peter is nearly a hundred," She glanced over her shoulder at the young man behind her. "Are you, Peter?"

"A hundred?" Susan cried out in shock as Peter could only stare at her and Lucy's mouth dropped open.

"A hundred." Renee nodded.

"How is that possible?"

"In Narnia," she closed her eyes. "Anything is possible. Just look at you," She glanced back at Susan. "Yu came here through a Wardrobe, yes?"

Things were silent for a moment.

"How did you get here?" Lucy asked.

Renee paused for a moment before continuing to walk again. "Who says that I'm not from Narnia?"

"Well, if they have been looking for humans all these years, and they couldn't find any in Narnia, then you can't be from here," Lucy answered. "Can you be?"

Renee smiled, but sadly again. "You're quite a smart little girl. No, I'm not from Narnia. I-"

"Renee!" Alexander broke into the conversation. All of them looked up at the wolf. "I can smell the Witch's Police. Maugrim and the others are on their way. We have to hurry, and your talking is slowing us down."

Renee sighed and looked down at Lucy. "Sorry Lu, maybe another time."

**Lucy had fallen behind Peter Susan and Renee after a while and Renee was growing tired of the Beavers telling the humans to hurry up.** It seemed that Peter was as well as he bent down to pick his sister up on his back.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat."

Renee laughed. "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to help you with that, Peter." Peter had to pause for a moment surprised before continuing to walk.

He wasn't only surprised that that was the first time that Renee had called him by his name, but also surprised by the heat he felt in his cheeks and the thumping he heard in his ears. What was going on?

"Come on!" Mr. Beaver cried again, more worriedly.

"He is getting a little bossy." Lucy agreed.

Renee noticed the tone of the Beaver's voice and looked behind them, looking for the reason. She saw the sleigh coming up behind them. "No! It's Jadis! Come on!" She grabbed Lucy off of Peter's back so they could both run. "We have to make it to the trees! Now!"

Both Peter and Renee held Lucy's hand as the sleigh continued after them. They were half pulling the young girl behind them, but they weren't about to let her go and leave her behind. Renee wasn't going to leave any of them behind. If she had to stay behind and face Jadis while the Beavers and Alexander took the three humans to Aslan, then so be it.

"Over here!" Alexander called behind him as they reached the trees. He led them to a little cave and all of them ducked in. Renee knelt in front of them all, her hand on her sword as she and Alexander waited cautiously.

They heard the sleigh stop above them and the bells jingle.

_Wait a second, _Renee thought. _Bells? Jadis never had any bells on her sleigh. _She frowned. _Something's not right. _

Things were silent for a moment and that was when Renee caught sight of the shadow that was on the snow before them. That was definitely NOT the White Witch. But then, who was it? She watched silently as the shadow moved away, and then it hit her.

"Maybe she's gone." Lucy whispered

"I suppose I'll go look." Peter went to move but they all stopped at the loud laughter coming from Renee.

"Shush!" Mr. Beaver cried. "She'll hear you!"

Renee shook her head. "It's not the Witch Beaver. We're safe."

She jumped out of the small cave and ran to the elderly man that stood there by his sleigh. "Grandpa!" She cried happily as she hugged him. The others all watched as she nearly knocked the laughing old man to the ground. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too, dear." He straightened up, hugging her back. "And it's good to see you again too, Alex." He said to the wolf as he turned back to his human form.

"Same here, old man," He replied, crossing his arms with a smile of his own. "I'm glad you're safe and sound. Does this mean what I think it means?"

Renee pulled away from the old man as he answered. "Indeed it does." He placed his hands on his hips and looked at the other three now. He chuckled at the shocked and scared looks on their faces as they turned into surprise and joy.

"Merry Christmas, sir." Lucy took a step forward.

"It certainly is, Lucy," He replied. "Since you arrived."

Susan looked at her brother. "Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this…"

Peter noticed Renee as her eyes narrowed and quickly cut his sister off as he looked at the old man. "We thought you were the Witch."

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that," He nodded as Renee moved forward to give the brown reindeers all pats and hugs and kisses. Peter watched with a smile from the corner of his eye. "but uh, in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch." He pulled his gloves off.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," Susan said.

"For a long time there hasn't been," Alexander replied.

"Thanks to the Witch," Nicholas finished. "But the hope that you have brought, Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power." He smiled then as he turned to grab the large bag from his sleigh with chuckles. "Still, I dare say you could do with these."

"Presents!" Lucy cried, happily running forward as Renee returned to stand beside Alexander and Susan.

Nick held out a small knife and belt to her with a bottle. "The juice of the fire-flower." He told her. "One drop will cure any injury." The young girl took it. "And though I hope that you never have to use it…" he held the knife out to her.

"Thank you, sir." Lucy said. "But I think I could be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could," He said softly. "But battles are ugly affairs." She smiled at him and then stepped back as he turned back to his bag.

He turned to Susan this time, the bow, arrows, and horn in his hands. "Susan." She stepped towards him. "Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" She asked.

He chuckled as Alex did. "Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, blow on this," He held out the horn. "And wherever you are, help will come."

"Thanks," She smiled softly.

He turned to Peter with a sword and shield this time. "Peter. The time to use these may be near at hand."

Renee watched as Peter drew the sword and smiled as he looked at the blade lovingly. "Thank you, Sir." He replied.

"These are tools, not toys. Bear them well and wisely," He said as the sword was sheathed again. "But do not fear. Renee has used her own blade for many years. She can help you learn." Peter looked at Renee. "Speaking of her," Nick turned to his bag again and pulled out three things. One was a small bag, another was a long case and the third was a small box. He motioned for Renee to step closer.

Confusion was clear on her face, but she did anyway. "You know you didn't have to get me anything, Grandpa. I'm just happy that you're here again."

"And I you, dear, but I would feel awful if I didn't give you something." He held the case out to her. "So here it is. Go on. Look."

Renee grabbed it gently and pulled the box open. Her breath was taken away as the jewel glittered in the light.

It was a choker made of black velvet with an oval ruby that would settle on her throat.

"Oh, it's beautiful Grandpa!" She hugged him again. "You shouldn't have," She pulled back and smiled. "but I'm not going to let you take it back."

He laughed. "Of course not. I didn't expect that you would," He turned to Alexander now. "Don't think that I forgot about you either." he tossed the small box to the wolfman. "Consider it a thank you for watching over Renee for all these years."

Alex opened the box and smiled. Soon a golden Knight piece hung in his ear, the silver one in the box in his pocket. "Thank you, sir."

"And finally," He turned back to Peter and held the bag out. "Look at this only when you are alone, and use it, only when you feel the time is right. No sooner, and no later, understand?"

Everyone looked at the bag in curiosity as Peter took it. "Thank you." He said again.

Nick nodded and then looked up at the sky. "Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." He threw his bag back into his sleigh. "Long live Aslan!" He said. "And you as well, Renee." He sat back in his sleigh. "And Merry Christmas!"

Every called goodbyes after him, Renee waving goodbye to her Grandfather. Without a doubt she would see him soon and help him with his things after this was all over.

But only after everything was over.

"Told you he was real." Lucy told her sister and Renee laughed as Susan gave her sister a look.

"He said winter was almost over," Peter then looked worried. "You know what that means." His sisters looked at him in confusion. "No more ice!"

**Renee looked at the River as it melted and began to flow again, the waterfall would be following it soon enough. **

"We need to cross, now!" Peter said.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not that fast, dear." Mr. Beaver replied.

"Come on!" Peter yelled

"Wait!" Susan interfered. "Will you think about this for a minute?"

"We don't have a minute!" Alexander yelled as he hurried down, in his wolf form again.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." Susan said.

"No, you're trying to smart. As usual." Peter disagreed.

Renee tugged her hood over her head at the sound of the wolves howling behind them sounded and followed Alexander and the beavers down. She knew they would be confronted by the wolves. She hoped nothing bad would happen. She heard the snarling and felt her hand slip towards her sword but she stopped it. She would not kill the wolves. Not unless…

Alexander was quickly across the river and had disappeared into the trees. He was making sure that none of the wolves had tricked them and hurried ahead of them.

Peter tried to take a step forward, but the ice almost broke underneath his feet and he jumped away from the ledge with a gasp.

"Wait, maybe I should go first." Beaver amended. Peter looked to the ice in fright.

"Maybe you should." He nodded, and Beaver started padding forward slowly. Little cracks sometimes appeared in the ice as he moved, and you could hear it quaking accompanying the sounds of rushing water underneath.

"You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver suddenly questioned as another crack appeared by Mr. Beaver's feet.

"Well you never know when which meal is going to be your last, especially with your cooking." He murmured the last part.

And that was when Renee saw the wolves.

They barked and growled, bearing their teeth at them, but Mr. Beaver snarled at who looked like the head wolf of the Secret Police. One of the other wolves came to his aid and clasped its jaws almost on Beaver's throat.

"No!" Mrs. Beaver cried as her husband was now at the mercy of the wolves.

She glared at the wolves behind them before turning to listen to Maugrim speak. The sight of the wolf she had grown up around made pain leak into her heart, and knowing what might come next made it all worse. But she would not falter. She couldn't falter. For the sake of Narnia.

Peter drew his sword and pointed it at Maugrim, trying to protect his sisters. Renee watched, a hand on the hilt of her own sword, in case it was needed. She was ready to jump in front of Peter at any moment without a second to waste.

"Put that down, boy," Maugrim ordered. "Someone could get hurt."

"Don't worry about me!" Mr. Beaver cried out as one of the wolves held him down. "Run him through!"

"Leave now while you can and your brother leaves with you."

"Stop Peter!" Susan cried. "Maybe we should listen to him!""

Maugrim chuckled. "Smart girl."

"Smart girl?" Renee now took Peter's spot as she glared over her shoulder at Susan. "You really think that foul beast of a being will actually let you go after all this? You believe that," Her eyes landed on the wolf in front of her, her knees slightly bent and ready to grab her sword for a fight. Peter's sword was sticking out past her shoulder, still pointed at the wolf as he walked towards them. She was keen to be wary about it. "And you're not smart. You're foolish."

Maugrim froze, staring at Renee, a soft look in his eyes but he pushed it away and took another step towards the group as he stared past her and at Peter. "Oh, come on. This isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go."

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!"

"No, Peter! Narnia needs you!" Mr. Beaver cried. "We all need you! Gut him while you still have a chance!"

"What's it gonna be, Son of Adam?" Maugrim now stood a few inches from Peter's sword and Renee. "I won't wait forever. And neither will the river."

Renee shook her head. "Don't do this," She spoke in a soft voice as the three behind looked at the waterfall as the ice cracked. "Please…Maugriy."

Renee and the wolf locked eyes for a moment and memories flashed in them both. It was broken at Peter's shout and the cracking of the ice.

"Hold on to me!" Peter thrust his sword into the ice they were standing on and the waterfall began to flow again. Renee reached for Maugrim, fear of loosing him in the water as the ice broke but Peter's grip on her coat wouldn't let her reach him.

"Maugrim!" She cried as she watched him tumble under the water before she and the other three were dragged under themselves.

As they traveled down the river Renee helped Susan stay on the block of ice, hoping that Peter could hold his younger sister in place. But when they reached land again, she saw that she was gone and turned, diving back into the water. Lucy wasn't that far down the River, and she reached her in time to pull her back to dry land.

The young child held onto Renee even after Peter had placed the sopping wet coat back on her. Renee held her to her as hard as she could, fearing for the girls safety.

"Don't worry," Renee told all three of them. "It's turning into Summer on this side of the River. You'll be warm again in no time. And when we get to Aslan's camp, I'm going to make the cooks give you the hottest drinks and foods they can make." She rubbed Lucy's arms. "We can all use a bit of that…and a little talk to go with it," She glared at Susan for a moment before standing up to gaze happily at the forest as Alexander came running back to them.

"Well, look at the four of you. All wet. I hardly think that this is the time for a bath, though you thoroughly smell."

Renee gave a playful kick at the wolf as Lucy and the others laughed. "Thanks for leaving us behind with Maugrim and the others, Alex. Next time, I'm going to put a leash on you and make you stay behind!"

"Oh no! Not the leash again!"

"Come on," The beaver's said. "Let's get going. The Witch won't be too far behind now."

Renee nodded her head and continued to hold onto Lucy as they headed into the warmth of the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything from this story. Only Renee and Alexander are mine. (technically Alexander is my brothers since he created him for me to put in the story, but he's still mine since I'm the one that writes as him, lol) Unfortunately.**

**This Chapter is for HighQueenP for her review. **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 5**

**Aslan's Camp**

Renee happily led the way into Aslan's camps, returning greetings and waves to those she knew. Everyone had but Renee had dropped their coats, and were now dry due to the lovely heat that they had all missed for so long. Alex was once again human and was carrying the tired Beavers, one in each arm. But now he set them down at their voice and moved up to walk with Renee.

Peter and his sisters followed closely behind them, looking around nervously as the creatures in the camp looked at them in surprise and happily.

"Why are they all starring at us?" Susan asked under her breath.

"Maybe they think YOU look funny." Lucy replied happily. Peter and she laughed while Susan said nothing.

"Lady Renee." They all looked up at the Centaur that bowed to the redhead in front of the group. "It does my heart good to see that you have returned to us unharmed."

Renee, if she was in a dress would have curtsied back, but she nodded her head in return. "Of course. And I'm glad that you are all safe as well, Oreius." Alexander grabbed her arm and pulled to the side and out of Peter's way now. This was a part they were not needed in.

Peter, taking the hint, drew his sword and held it forward as he stared at Oreius. "We have come to see Aslan." He said clearly.

No one said anything but turned to look at the large Tent in front of the camp and bowed. Alexander and Renee even bowed. Peter watched, surprised as a giant, golden and tan paw exited the golden and red tent, followed by the rest of the figure.

Suddenly, the inside joke that Renee and Mr. Fox had shared the night before became clear to him.

Aslan, was a Lion.

Aslan gazed at Renee for a moment before turning his gaze to the three humans before him. All three bowed like the others did.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam." His majestic voice rang through the clearing. "Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you, Beavers and Alexander. You have my thanks." Alexander and the two Beavers looked very proud and Renee gave her wolf-friend a hug. "But where is the fourth?" The Lion asked.

Peter and his sisters now stood up. "That's why we're here, sir. We need your help." Peter put his sword away.

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan continued.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch." Peter finished, and there was a burst of murmurings behind them.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan asked.

None of the three wanted to speak, so Renee took a step forward. "He…betrayed them, Papa," She told them. "And went to her Castle the night they arrived at the Beavers dam." The crowd murmured again.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" Oreius cried angrily.

"Peace, Oreius," Aslan ordered the centaur before turning back to the three humans. I'm sure there's an explanation."

Peter looked sad for a moment. "It's my fault, really. I was too hard on him."

"We all were." Susan agreed.

"Sir," Lucy looked back at the Lion. "He's our brother."

"I know, dear one," Aslan nodded. "But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think," Aslan told Peter. "But let's get you into new clothes and fed. We can talk more after you have all rested."

The army began to disperse and Renee let out a cry of happiness. "Papa!" She yelled, running to Aslan.

Peter and the others that she had traveled with watched the young woman knock the large Lion to the ground and giggled as she rubbed her face in his mane.

"I'm so glad to see you again!" She cried.

"And I you, dear one," He licked her cheek. "You have faced a hard battle, and won, but I fear that this next one will be worse."

Renee pulled back and looked at the Lion. "Don't worry, Papa. I know it will be hard, but I will not let my home fall into ruin because of the Witch. If my previous friends wish to side with her, then I will fight them until Narnia is back to peace."

Aslan chuckled and rubbed his face against her cheek. "And for that, Narnia is grateful. Without you ever being here, none of this would have been possible."

Renee smiled happily at her Father before hugging him again.

**Peter was gazing out over the land towards the castle he saw. **Below him in the field with the tents he saw Renee, Alexander, Oreius and a few others talking, tales of what had happened when the friends had been separated being told. He still didn't know what it was that he felt when he thought about the woman, or when he was near her and heard her say his name, but he did know that he didn't want it to stop.

"That is Cair Paravel," Aslan's voice made Peter jump and he glanced at the Lion that now stood next to him. "The castle of the four thrones. In one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King." Peter lowered his head. "You doubt the prophecy?"

"No. That's just it. Aslan," the young man looked at the Lion beside him. "I'm not what you think I am."

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley. Beaver also mentioned that you planned on turning him into a hat." Peter and Aslan both chuckled. "Peter, there is a Deep Magic, more powerful than any of us, that rules over all of Narnia. It defines right from wrong, and governs all our destinies. Yours…and mine."

"But I couldn't even protect my own family." Peter argued.

"You've brought them safely this far." Aslan told him.

"Not all of them." The young man replied softly.

"Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you. I, too, want my family safe." Aslan glanced down at Renee and the others talking. Renee looked back up at them herself, and gave a small wave. Peter raised his hand to return it as Aslan gave a smile and a nod.

"You see that young woman down there," Aslan continued. Peter knew it was Renee he was speaking of. "She has been here for nearly a hundred years, and has been like a daughter to me for over half that time."

"But she's human, right? How can she be alive still, and look that young?"

Aslan sat down. "That is a tale that you must learn from her, but I will tell you one thing. The most important thing that I have learned from her, is that her instincts are always right. Everything always has been. And her instincts on you, Peter," Aslan and Peter looked at each other. "Tell her that you will stay for this war, even after your brother has been returned, and peace will be restored. Then you will sit in you throne, for years to come." Peter glanced back down at the laughing redhead. "You will be Narnia's King, as will your brother, and your sisters our Queen. To this day, Renee has never been wrong. All you need, is faith in yourself, and, of course, a little practice. After that, everything will be as it should be."

"The man that gave me this…" He motioned the sword. "Said that she could teach me how to use it."

"Indeed she can. She has used her own for years now, Oreius being the one that taught her years ago." Aslan answered. "In the end, everything will be all right. Just have faith."

Peter went to respond, but the sound of a horn beat him to it.

"Susan!" He cried!


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything from this story. Only Renee and Alexander are mine. (technically Alexander is my brothers since he created him for me to put in the story, but he's still mine since I'm the one that writes as him, lol) Unfortunately.**

**Chapter Six**

**Forgiven**

Renee knew that this was going to come. There was nothing that she could do about it. Two wolves stood around Peter and herself. Susan and Lucy were in the tree and one wolf was pinned under Aslan's foot. Maugrim and another wolf circled Peter, who was shakily holding his sword, pointing it back and forth to the two wolves. Renee was shivering from fear, but from…okay, I guess you could call it fear, but for different reasons. From fear of killing Maugrim. 

Someone she knew since she was a child…since she first came to Narnia.

The one that had found her, struggling through the snow almost a hundred years ago and saved her life when anyone else in the Queen's command would have let her die.

"Come on!" Maugrim barked. "We've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you."

"No! Stay your sword," Aslan told Oreius and the others. "This is their battle."

Renee had her own sword drawn and pointed at the wolf opposite Maugrim as he faced Peter. She kept an eye on them all as both wolves began to circle them.

Maugrim's eyes narrowed. "You may think you're a king, but you're going to die…like a dog!" Maugrim growled and both wolves lunged. 

Everything seemed to go extremely slow now. Renee watched as Maugrim and his companion flew through the air at Peter. Peter's sword was aimed at Maugrim.

"No!" She shouted. Her own sword was dropped, stabbing into the ground. Quickly she dove in between them, grabbing Maugrim before he reached Peter. 

She had meant to weave her arms around the wolf's neck but she missed and instead got his mouth around her left one, resulting in his teeth digging onto her arm's flesh. The landing only made it worse, the hard impact to the ground made him bite down even harder. She bite her tongue to keep from screaming and rolled off Maugrim as Susan and Lucy hugged their brother. 

"R-Renee," Maugrim's voice was a mix of fear, surprise, and shame. Her eyes now opened. "Why?"

She knew what he was asking. Why had she saved him, instead of letting him be killed. She opened her mouth to speak but grabbed the wolf instead and dragged him behind her as the enraged Centaur moved forward with his sword. 

"No! I won't let you kill him Oreius!" She didn't notice the blood pouring from her arm, but Alexander did. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket before pressing it on the teeth marks. 

"Look what he has done!" The Centaur growled as he gestured at her arm. "He is on the Witch's side! Against us!"

"I don't care!" Everyone watched her, only Alex and Aslan didn't seem surprised. "I won't let you, any of you, kill him!__Not after all that we've been through together." She gazed up at Aslan. "If you are going to let their brother," She pointed angrily at Peter and his sisters as they watched her. "Return to them and forgive him," her voice softened as she looked at the lion. "Then why can't you do the same for my brother?"

Maugrim flinched and his ears flattened in shame again. 

_Brother? _He thought. _She still sees me as her brother? Even after all this time?_

Things stayed silent for a moment, until Aslan decided to speak. 

"I understand what you say, dear one," Aslan nodded to her. "But, do you?" He, and everyone else, looked at the wolf that Renee still had tucked behind her. "You can no longer return to the Witch. No longer. If you try, then Oreius' hand will not be stayed again."

Maugrim gazed around for a moment until his eyes settled on the patch of grass before him. He knew they were all glaring at him, but the warmth under his paws comforted him. It was a warmth that he had not felt in years. Since Renee had left. 

Now, after what she had just done, after saving his life, how could he just leave her…again?

Maugrim looked back up at Aslan. "I'll stay. You need not worry about me Aslan. Not anymore."

Renee and Alexander both smiled happy as Aslan nodded. He let the third wolf that he held pinned to the ground go, and the ones behind him ran after it to find and bring back Edmund. All three looked away from the wolf that Peter had killed after Maugrim had been forced out of the way, and watched as Aslan walked towards the young man. 

"Peter, clean your sword." Peter complied and got up to clean his sword in the stream. Afterwards, he kneeled in front of Aslan as the lion raised his paw and put it on Peter's shoulder.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfs-bane, Knight of Narnia." He looked up to Aslan with gratefulness and pride in his expression. Both his sisters looked happy as well. He looked at them for a moment, and then his eyes traveled to Renee as Alexander helped her up from the ground. Worry instantly covered his face at the sight of her arm. 

It was still bleeding. 

"Is she going to be all right?" Peter walked towards her. 

"The bleeding…" Alexander grabbed her unhurt arm and lifted her to her feet. "I can't get it to stop. She needs to be taken to Mrs. Beaver. She'll know how to stop it."

"Oh no!" Susan and Lucy both cried worriedly. 

Renee laughed. "Come on you guys, I'm fine. Really. Nothing for you to worry about, I swear."

"Just hush, Renee," Peter ordered as he grabbed her hand and began to drag her back to the camp. "And let me take care of you."

At his words Renee felt a blush rush to her cheeks, and lowered her face as she followed him. Alexander hid a laugh behind a cough, knowing the look on his friend's face while he, Susan, and Lucy followed the other two. 

Aslan and Maugrim where the only ones left at the small river now, and the wolf refused to look at the Lion as he stared at him. "Why?" Was all he asked. 

"Because she loves you," Aslan answered. "As she said, you are like her brother. You know as well as I do that she lost her family when she comes here. You replaced them, just as I did. You were the one that found her as that six-year-old child, wandering in the snow all those years ago. It was you that took care of her. It was you that watched over her, and it was YOU that freed her from the Witch's dungeon. You are important to her, and so, she saved you just as you saved her all those years ago."

Maugrim looked up at the Lion as he gazed back before turning to look where the others had disappeared. He lowered his head again. "I should have left the Witch's Castle the night she had, too. But my foolish Pride…it kept me there." He tilted his head back to look up at the blue sky. "If I had, maybe things wouldn't have turned out this way."

"We can never know what would have happened, Maugrim," Aslan stood and began to walk away. "But heed this, hurt my daughter again, and it will not be Oreius' sword you need to be worried about."

Maugrim watched as the Lion left as well and then followed after him. 

"Ow! What the hell are you putting on me, Beaver?" Renee's enraged voice rang through the tent, making Susan clap her hands over Lucy's ears.

"Oh, stop your whining," Mrs. Beaver ordered. "You're just like that fox from before."

"Aww, thank you,"" Renee smiled as she pulled the Beaver into a hug. "I love you too, Beaver."

Everyone laughed. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lucy asked. 

Renee ruffled her hair. Of course I'm all right. A little bite is nothing compared to what I've been through. I'm fine."

The clearing of a throat made everyone stop laughing and talking. Every head was now turned, looking at the grey wolf that was looking into the tent. Alexander knew what Maugrim wanted and began to shove everyone else out, leaving Renee, mumbling something about food. 

Maugrim knew that Renee was watching him but he kept his eyes lowered as he walked farther in and sat down. "Renee…"

"There's no need to ask Maugrim." She cut him off. The wolf looked up. "No need."

He shook his head. "No, I must. All these years I've known you. All these years that you've been fighting against Janis," He snarled the name. "Only Alexander was on your side. He did what I should have done, but didn't. I let you go due to pride and stupidity." He glanced back up at her. "And I'm sorry. I beg you for forgiveness…dear sister."

Maugrim was knocked to the floor as soon as the word 'sister' had left his mouth. He was surprised at this, but he smiled. The feel of her arms around his neck brought back memories. 

He closed his eyes.

"Of course you're forgiven Maugriy!" She was saying. "You always will be. You just have to ask."

Maugrim licked her cheek. "Never again will I choose someone over you, Renee. Never."

She pulled back from him. "You'd better not!" She gave him a stern look before it broke out into a smile as she gave him another hug. 

Maugrim grinned.

_Never Again. _


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything from this story. Only Renee and Alexander are mine. (technically Alexander is my brothers since he created him for me to put in the story, but he's still mine since I'm the one that writes as him, lol) Unfortunately.**

**A/N : Sorry it took so long! I was lost. I had to think up something, but here it is, lol Hope you like it!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Renee's Past**

Renee stood outside Peter's tent that next morning, her left arm wrapped up in bandages, and her sword on her hip. It was time for the young boy's training to begin. Seeming as how she was the closet thing to human in the camp, they all thought that it would be a good idea for her to be the one to train him in the usage of swords until Oreius came back to take over after he returns with Edmund.

"Peter…Peter!" She called into the tent. "Get up. We got work to do." She heard a grunt, and then something falling to the ground. It seemed that Peter had fallen from his hammock.

A head poked out to change from being sleepy to angry. "The sun's not even up yet!"

She looked at him. "I know. You have a lot to learn, so you'd better hurry up and get dressed and grab something to eat quickly. I won't wait long. And the longer you make me wait, the more work you'll have to do. Oh, bring your sword too," She added over her shoulder.

She stood out in the field, waiting. Peter didn't make her wait long. He ran up to her, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth while he struggled with a goblet of water in one hand and was trying to buckle his sword on with the other.

It didn't work very well.

Renee giggled as she watched him. "Well I must admit that was faster then I had expected." She grabbed the goblet from his hand and he gave her a smile as best as he could around the toast. "Now, if you found that hard," She gave him her own smile. "Then you're going to LOVE what I have planned for you."

Peter swallowed what was in his mouth and stared at her. "And that is?"

She grinned again, a bit more fiercely now. "Welcome to your first sword lesson, Peter." She watched as his face paled.

"S-sword lesson?"

"Why, of course Peter. You didn't think we were going to let you go in on your own without at least a few days worst of practice, did you?"

"W-well, it's not that. It's-"

"Because I'm a girl, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. That's it."

"Good boy," Renee continued to smile and he returned it. "That means that I get to work you extra hard now!" He looked surprised. "Just because there are women in Narnia Peter, doesn't mean it's the same as on Earth. Women are allowed to fight in Narnia, and be in wars."

Peter crossed his arms. "So, you are from Earth, then?"

She shrugged. She would at least tell him that much. "Yes. I lived on Earth, a little place in London called Finchely. It was right when it was created in the 1890's, so it was small. I-" She froze at the look on Peter's face. "What?"

"Finchely? You're from Finchely?"

"Yes…?" She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"That's where me and my sisters are from. Finchely! There was a war going on, and we were sent to Professor Kirke's house. There-"

"Wait, Professor Kirke's house? As in Andrew Kirke?"

"No, his name is Digory Kirke. I think I heard him mention the name Andrew to Mrs. Mccready once on my way to the bathroom. Why?"

"Andrew Kirke was my brother's name. He would always claim to become a Magician one day when he was older," Renee looked out at the sunrise to pink and red with a sad smile. "You see, my last name was originally Kirke, but I changed it, seeming as how I would never get back home. It felt like a collar around my neck, and a collar that I could no longer wear." She closed her eyes, feeling the tears swell up. "So, if Digory is Andrew's nephew, then my sister, she got married and had her family. I'm glad for her."

Peter heard her voice as it broke on the final words. Outlined in the sunrise, he watched as her shoulders began to shiver. He wanted to stand behind her, and wrap his arms around her, comforting the redheaded woman that he somehow, over the small amount of time they had spent together, come to care for so much. To hold her and show her that he was there for her; to try and make her feel better again.

But his feet were frozen in place, and his throat was dry. He tried to walk towards her, but he couldn't. He couldn't even say anything.

He could only watch as she turned back to him with a smile. "All right. Let's cut it down to the basics, shall we?"

They had not been disturbed by anyone, except Lucy and Susan near midday when they brought some food for them, and sat and watched their brother practice the forms that Renee had given him.

"Stay balanced on your feet," Renee called sternly. She watched for a moment and shook her head. "No, Peter. Moving the blade is not enough," She handed Lucy the goblet she had been drinking from. "Though some think it is. The mind is part of it; no, its most of it. Blank your mind; empty it before you go into a fight. It will keep you concentrated. If not, you will easily be defeated. You two listen to this too," She glanced at the sisters. "The same tactic can be used with bows or knives." All three of them nodded. "Good."

Peter picked up the habit of it a little better, but he was still learning, so she had to take it easy on him. At least on his first day.

She gave him a break to gather some strength from eating before making him get up and practice again. His sisters left soon after that.

It was nearing sunset, and Renee was planning to go back into camp, but Peter surprised her.

"If you're human and from Earth, then how have you been alive for almost 100 years and look so young like this now?"

She paused for a moment, bent over to pick up the goblets from the ground, but then straightened back up. She turned back to him. "Why are you so interested?"

He gave her a smile. "Is it so wrong to want to be interested with you?" Peter was surprised that that had come out of his mouth, and more surprised when she turned from him, a faint tint of red on her cheeks.

Renee took a few breaths and faced him again.

"Okay. If you can beat me in a swordfight, then I'll tell you why. But if not, you have to tell me more about how you got here, deal?"

Peter gulped, but nodded his head. "Deal. But is it a good idea to use real swords?" He asked as he watched her drawing her sword.

She nodded. "Yes, not a problem. If you can keep yourself from being wounded against me, then you'll do fine in the actual battle. Don't worry," She gave him a wink. "I won't hurt you…much." Peter nodded, and gripped his sword tighter as they began to circle each other. "Remember what I told you, Peter. Keep your mind clear. Think of nothing else, but what is happening." He nodded again, and lunged.

Renee smiled, but let it fall. He was actually serious about this. He was willing to fight against her to learn what she had gone through. Why?

Peter's swing was strong, almost making her arms shake as his blade met hers. It was stronger than Oreius', but then again, maybe that was because the centaur held back over half his strength. She didn't know.

But she did know, that Peter would never be able to defeat her. Especially not on his first day. Why did that make her feel bad? She then smiled.

_Why not? _She thought. _It's not like it would make any difference unless…_

She shook her head. _Peter wouldn't think of me any different, would he?_

_Would he?_

Renee shrugged. Time to find out.

With the next clash of the swords Renee let hers be knocked from her hands, and backed away from Peter with a smile as it landed on the grass. She held her hands up in defense.

Peter lowered his sword. "You did that on purpose," He shook his head at her. "I know for a fact that I can't beat you."

She continued to smile at him as she picked her sword back up and sheathed it. "I know you wouldn't have. But, I suppose for a admitting it while every other man I know would have denied it, you've earned your explanation, yes?" She walked to the goblets again and sat there. She cradled one in her hands, and stared at the sun as it began to set. Peter followed her, and stared at her as he sat beside her. "I suppose that you would like to hear it from the beginning, yes?"

"If you please."

Renee took a deep breath.

"My parents had just died. Right before my ninth birthday due to a fire in our house. My brother, sister and I were at grandma's house when it happened. After that, we all sort of, fell apart I guess I should say. On my birthday, I suppose I shouldn't have asked my older sister where my present was. I was such a spoiled little kid then. We got into this big fight and words that should never have been spoken were exchanged. I said, no…called…my sister a name that I shouldn't have even known at that age and it resulted in a slap. I left then. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't care. I could hear them both calling after me, but ignored them and continued on running.

'Soon, I had no idea where I was at. I just kept walking and walking, until I couldn't walk anymore. I was now in a forest, cold and frightened." Renee took a pause to drink from her goblet. "I didn't know what else to do, so I curled up at the base of a tree and fell asleep. In the morning though, I wasn't in the forest. I was in a bed made of ice. The pillows and covers were white like feathers, and so soft…so soft."

"The Witch's Castle."

"Yes," Renee nodded. "The Witch's Castle."

"_I'm glad to see that you're awake." 9-year-old Renee jumped at the voice from behind her. She turned around to a woman in white standing there, leaning against the bed's headboard. "My Police found you asleep in the woods. And barely clothed might I add. A young daughter of Eve like you shouldn't be dressed and sleeping like that in the forest during winter."_

"_D-daughter of Eve?" Renee stuttered. "My mother's name is…was Belle…not Eve."_

_The woman smiled. "Of course it isn't. Forgive me. You must still be freezing…and hungry. Would you like to join me in the dining hall for something to eat?"_

_Renee smiled, nodding her head. "Yes, please," She stood up and found out that she was in a long white nightgown now, and barefooted. The floor of ice was freezing. She looked up to the woman and gave a quick curtsy. "My name is Renee, ma'am. Renee Kirke."_

"_What an adorable name. You may call me Jadis." Renee nodded and the woman looked her over for a moment. "You must be freezing," She said again. "Let's get you into something warmer, yes?" She took out a glass vial, and let a drop of the liquid inside it drip out onto Renee's head. Renee was now dressed in a long white dress with boots and a matching coat, much like the one Jadis was wearing. "There sweetie. Is that better?"_

_Renee was amazed. "This is the best birthday present ever!"_

_Jadis broke out into a smile. "Oh, it's your birthday, is it?" Renee nodded. "Then that calls for a feast. What is your favorite food?"_

"_Anything warm!" The young girl giggled._

"_And…favorite cake?"_

_Renee's eyes had grown large. "Oh! Chocolate! With Vanilla icing!"_

_Jadis held a hand out for the young girl. "Then come on. Let's get you some food."_

_Renee gladly took the woman's hand and followed her into the hall. The entire place was Ice, shimmering like diamonds. It was silent too, but still beautiful. _

"_Is this all yours?" She asked. _

_Jadis smiled. "Yes Indeed it is. I am the Queen of Narnia."_

"_Narnia?" Renee asked in confusion. "Is that a new country?"_

_Jadis smiled and shook her head. "No, it's the world."_

"_How come I've never heard of it before?"_

_Jadis continued to walk. "This is a different world, Sweetie. This isn't Earth. Narnia is another realm entirely."_

_Renee looked surprised and then shook her head. "This can't be…this has to be a dream!"_

"_I'm afraid not," They had come to a stop in front of two large doors. "Now, stay here while I go get your birthday feast prepared."_

_Renee nodded and watched as Jadis disappeared behind the doors. She gazed around her as the ice continued to shimmer like diamonds. It had to be a dream. It just had to be. What else could explain it? _

_The clicking of nails behind her made her turn around. Two wolves barely past being pups stood behind her._

"_So, the little brat has finally awoken, has she?"_

"_Alexander, be kind."_

"_You've grown soft, Maugrim. She's been sleeping in that bed all day! It's about time she awoke."_

"_Yes well, she was also freezing in that forest for who knows how long. You're just too young to understand yet, Alexander. Too young."_

"_Too young? We were born from the same litter. How can I be too young?"_

_Maugrim shook his head. "I didn't mean too young by age. I was commenting on your brain."_

_Renee giggled and both of the wolves returned their attention to the young child. She froze and shyly greeted. "Hello."_

"_Hello," Maugrim gave her a smile. "I'm glad to see that you're awake and safe. How are you feeling?"_

"_Fine. Are…are you the ones that saved me?"_

_Alexander nodded. He seemed nicer now. "Yes. We're the Queen's Police. We found you out in the frozen forest."_

"_May we ask what you were doing out in the forest?"_

_Renee told her tale about the fight her sister and she had, the hit, and the running to the forest before falling asleep. After the story was told, both wolves took a place up on either side of her, their warm fur feeling good against her skin. _

"_Don't worry now. We'll take care of you. We'll be your new family. What do you say?" Alexander asked. _

_Renee cried out in happiness, grasping both of them around the necks. _

"And since that day, Maugrim and Alexander had been like brothers to me. Jadis gave me everything that I wanted, always acting kind and caring to me, like my mother always had. And with that, I was blinded to what she was really doing. I had heard stories growing up, but I didn't believe them. I thought that they were all just jealous because she was the queen. But I figured out the truth when I had turned 17. It started the worst month or so of my life, but I don't regret it. Never have…and never will."

_17-year-old Renee and Alexander ran down the hall, a look of fear and panic on their faces. _

"_Hurry up you stupid wolf! You're way too slow!"_

"_Shut up, brat! I'm faster than you are! Now you hurry up before Maugrim finds us!"_

_They quickly dove into a room to their left and carefully shut the door behind them._

"_Well?" Alexander scowled. "What do we do now?"_

"_Hush and hide, that's what! Be quiet!"_

_They froze at the sound of clicking nails just outside the door. They paused for a moment and sniffing could be heard before the nails clicked away further down the hall. Both of them gave a sigh of relief and Alexander gave her a stern look. _

"_Aren't you kind of old to be playing hide-and-seek? Your seventeen, not eight."_

_Renee blushed and frowned at the wolf. "Oh hush. I'll do what I want." Her stomach rumbled and she clasped it gently. "Oh, I'm so hungry!"_

_Alexander hung his head in defeat. "Me too."_

_Renee smiled and looked around the room. It was Jadis' room and she felt nervous. They weren't allowed to be in Jadis' room. "Come on, let's go eat before…" Her voice fell, and her eyes widened. _

_Alexander followed her gaze and his eyes widened as well. For some reason, they were trapped. And by a red apple that was sitting on a table in the middle of the room. They didn't know why, but it seemed to be calling to them. Renee slowly walked towards it, and picked it up. When she took a bite of it, a sweet, luscious taste filled her mouth. She had never tasted another apple like that before. What was it about this one?_

_Alexander walked up towards her, looking at the apple expectantly. She bit off another piece and gave it to him before she sat down on the floor beside them. They stayed there, eating the apple until all that was left was the core. _

_That was when they door slammed open. The core dropped from Renee's hand as she and the wolf looked up at the enraged Queen that stood there. Her eyes gazed over the fallen apple core and then the two of them. _

"_So, you decided to defy me, did you? After all that I have done for you!" She shout made Renee flinch and she stood up. _

"_What do you mean defy you? We haven't done anything! We just-" She was cut off by a slap. Renee froze and lifted a hand to touch her cheek. She had never been hit before…not since her sister. She glared up at Jadis. How dare she!_

"_You have gone against the rules! How dare you come into my room and eat my apple! After all that I have done for you!"_

"_But I don't see the problem. It was just an apple!"_

_The Queen froze. "Just…an…apple?" She then began to laugh. "Just an apple?" She reached forward and grabbed Renee's hair before dragging her down the hall. "Punishment shall teach you better."_

"Punishment?" Peter demanded. "What did she do to you?"

"I was locked in the dungeon. Your brother was probably there too when he was at the Witch's Castle. Jadis had her guards beat me. I had eaten the apple, so I couldn't die from just that."

"What was the apple?"

She took a deep breath again. "The apple is what has cursed me and Alexander to live forever. It was a cursed apple that no one was allowed to eat. I was now cursed to live forever…forever the age that I was when I ate it."

"How did you break out off the dungeon?"

She looked over at him with a smile. "Maugrim."

"Maugrim?"

"Yes. Maugrim saved me. Alexander was given a higher rank in the Secret Police since he was now able to live forever, but me, I was kept in the dungeon. Maugrim and Alexander, who had been with me since the beginning, couldn't stand seeing me like that any longer. They freed me from the chains and I was able to sneak out before I was caught. I didn't know where to go. I feared that the Queen would find me and kill the animals that I had already met, and so I ran to the North, as far as I could. That is how I met Aslan. The Great Lion had heard of my years ago when I first arrived in Narnia, and had been waiting for me to appear so he could take me in. He became a father to me, teaching me…training me. I learned that all I had heard about the Evil Witch was true, and I felt foolish for believing her. And since then, I have been with Aslan…awaiting my chance for revenge. Alexander has been there with me, as an inside spy for me, and he has never been caught. It's surprising…that in a few days…it will all finally come to an end."

Peter watched her for a moment. He could feel the angst dripping off of her like sweat. "What will you do then?"

Renee didn't respond directly and then leaned back into the grass so she could watch the stars begin to peer down at them. "I'm not sure yet. I thought that I would stay with Aslan again, but I would like to help reorder Narnia before we leave. I'm not sure," She repeated. "But I will know when the time comes."

Things were silent for a moment and then Renee froze when she felt Peter's hand began to comb through her hair. She glanced at him and saw the frustrated look on his face.

"What is it?" She asked, trying to contain the shudder at he continued to comb her hair.

"Its just that…you say that the apple made you immortal. Can you die during battle? Are you stuck like this till the end of the world? Isn't there anyway that we can fix this?"

Renee froze again at his words.

_We? _She thought. _We… _The word rang through her head.

"Yes. It's sort of like the story of Dorian Gray. He will stay forever young until he looks at his portrait. Or like a vampire, I guess would be the better example. They can stay alive forever, unless they are killed. I am the same. I am stuck till the end of time like this unless I was to die," She turned her head and gazed into his eyes. "And no, I don't think that there is anything to be done about it. Nothing that I have found anyway; and believe me, I've looked."

What happened next surprised both Peter and Renee. The young man had gathered Renee into his arms and held her too him. Renee went to pull away, but she stopped herself and closed her eyes. She didn't know what it was, but there was just something about this boy that made her feel…

Something that she had not felt before. She enjoyed the feeling, and the thought of what could happen in the years to come-

No!

She had to stop thinking about silly things like that.

After the war, Peter and his family would be gone, and she would be gone as well, following Aslan back home

But for now...

She would cherish the young man's touch.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything from this story. Only Renee and Alexander are mine. (technically Alexander is my brothers since he created him for me to put in the story, but he's still mine since I'm the one that writes as him, lol) Unfortunately.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Edmund, The Lion, and the Witch**

Renee paused as she exited her and Aslan's tent. She saw her Father talking with Edmund, the boy that had come with the girls and Peter.

At the mention of his name, she let her eyes fall on him as he watched the two talking as well. Something ringed though her, but she wasn't sure what it was. But she did know that the thought of Peter being in this battle, and the thought of losing him after it, made her heart ache.

Shaking her head, she turned away from her father and the four siblings and walked back into her tent. She needed to clear her head and get things straight. This was hardly the time for feelings like that to take her over. Strapping her sword to her waist, she left the tent again, and headed for Oreius. But she was stopped at the calling of her name. Renee ignored it quickly and continued to walk on until an hand grabbed hers.

"Renee," Lucy smiled at her when she looked down at the young girl. "Come eat with us. Edmund's back, and I would like to properly introduce you to him. Please?"

Renee wanted to say no, but she couldn't to the young child. She just couldn't. "Okay. Lead me there."

The table was set with toast and meat and a whole lot of other things. Edmund, Peter and Susan were already there, eating, and all stopped when Lucy led Renee to the table.

"There the two of you are," Peter smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Renee nodded but said nothing to Peter when she sat down. Instead, she smiled at Edmund. "So," She began. "You're the brother. I remember you." She told him.

He nodded sadly and then held out his hand. "I'm Edmund. And I remember you too…"

"Renee."

"Yes…Renee…can I ask a question?" Raising an eyebrow in surprise she nodded her head. "I, uh, mentioned your name to the White Witch," Peter and Renee both froze, looking at the boy in shock. "Can I ask…why she seemed to afraid of you returning to Narnia?"

Renee smiled, the shocked look leaving her face as she reached for a piece of toast. "The Witch, afraid of me? What ever are you talking about?"

Catching the drift that Renee didn't want to talk about it, silence fell again as they all began, or continued, to eat.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed." Lucy laughed.

Edmund swallowed the bit he had in his mouth and smiled shyly before resuming to eat at a slower pace.

"I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back." Peter said suddenly walking over to the table from where he was sitting a little ways off. His siblings all gave him a puzzled look, while Renee's confused look, pointed at the table, was accompanied by anger.

"We're going home?" Susan said confused and sounding quite disappointed.

"You are. I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe." He said as he sat down beside Renee. She still refused to look at him. "But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

"But they need us." Lucy said sadly. "All four of us. Renee needs us, Peter."

It was quite apparent to Edmund that all three of his siblings had grown close to this redhead. He glanced at her for a moment before turning back to the conversation.

"Lucy it's too dangerous. You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!" Peter was saying.

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund said quietly. Renee looked up to look at him now as his family did. "I've seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it." At the sound of his voice, Renee looked at him sadly. He was ashamed of himself, just like Maugrim had been. "And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

"Well, I suppose that's it then," Susan looked determined and stood up to grab her bow and arrows.

"Where are you going?" Peter called after her.

"To get in some practice." Susan said with finality as she and Lucy walked away to the portion of the training fields for the arrow targets.

The next morning, Renee watched as Edmund sat in the field while Peter and Oreius trained some more. She walked towards him and sat beside the still ashamed boy. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought him to her. He was still for a moment, but then she felt the shiver go through his body and he hugged her back. She could feel his tears against her skin, and began to run her hand over his hair.

"Shhh Edmund…its okay," She whispered to him. "Just calm down. Everything's going to be okay. There's no need for you to be afraid; of anything."

"But," She could barely hear his muffled voice. "What if the Witch comes looking for me?"

Renee narrowed her eyes, but gave a small smile as she continued to comfort the young boy. "Don't worry Edmund, I won't let her take you. I'd kill her before she even dared to lay another hand on you. I've also seen all that she can do, and to give you back to her, it would be foolish. I would die before I let her do that, and as you know," She gave a half-hearted giggle. "I can't die, so you're pretty much safe."

Edmund gave a chuckle, and though he didn't want to, he pulled away from the woman. He instead wrapped his arms around his knees as he remembered all that Peter had told him and his sisters the night before. "So, the Witch…she had tricked you to use you too?"

"I see that Peter told you three what I had told him," Renee sighed. "Yes. She did. But instead, she tricked me with a fake motherly love that I should have seen through."

Edmund looked at her in surprise. "But, that wasn't your fault. You grew up around her, so of course you saw nothing wrong. Of course she was able to trick you. None of this is your fault, Renee. You were child."

"Yes, and so are the four of you, Edmund," She gazed out at Peter. "And yet, you will be the ones to defeat her. You will be able to. I-" She was cut off as Mr. Beaver ran up towards them.

"Renee! Peter! Edmund! It's the White Witch! She's demanded a hearing with Aslan! She's coming here!"

Renee jumped to her feet immediately and took off running towards the camp again, leaving the others behind.

"Jadis, the Queen of Narnia!" The Witch's little boyfriend-I mean helper- called as her group trudged through the camp. Renee, as she stood at the head of the camp curled her lip angrily at the sight of the woman that had lied to her for so long. Aslan had not appeared yet, so she would take his place until he did. "Empress of the Lone Islands!" She watched as Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Susan ran forward and glared at the Witch as she passed. Her gaze was stuck on Edmund as she passed.

"So," Renee called out as the Witch's carriage, a.k.a. trolls,(or w/e they were) "Still claim to be the Queen, do you?"

Jadis glared at her. "Still claim to be human, do you?" At the angry look on the woman's face Jadis smirked, but it was quickly wiped off at the redhead's quick remark back.

"Still claim that nasty hair of yours doesn't need a washing?" there was shouts of laughter through the camp, but Renee wasn't through. "Still think that you can win this war? Still think that I will change sides and help you?" With every word Renee took a step forward with her hand on the sword at her waist. "Still think that I call you Mother? Well, guess what? You're wrong about them all. And by the time all this is done and over with, I'm going to take this sword and cut-"

"Renee," Alexander's arms wove around her waist and began to drag her away from the Witch at Aslan's voice. "Calm yourself. This isn't the time for battle."

Renee struggled against Alexander, but only halfheartedly.

Jadis watched as she was dragged away, the fear still in her eyes as they landed on the sword that had almost been drawn before looking up at the Lion that stood where his daughter had previously been. She stood and walked forward.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." Jadis said.

"Yeah, and you're about to have a foot-" Renee was cut off by Aslan.

"His offense was not against you."

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" The Witch asked.

That seemed to anger the ole Lion and he growled as he responded - "Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written."

"Then you will remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property."

"Then your blood should be my property," Renee struggled against Alexander again, fully this time.

I wish that I could say that Renee had gotten free from the wolfman's grasp; that she had jumped on the monster that she had once called her mother and drove the cursed sword into her, but I can't. Oreius and another grabbed her just in time and all three held her now.

Peter had no one to hold him back though. He unsheathed his sword and took a step forward. "Try and take him then."

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right?" Jadis asked.

"No," Renee answered as she still struggled against her holders. "But it would make me feel better, watching you get beaten to a pulp like I had been." But of course, her remark was answered with a glare from Jadis and nothing else.

"Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands," She turned and her voice rose to all the clearing. "All of Narnia will be overturned and perish in water and fire."

"I would rather have that done, then have to look at what you've done to it anymore," Renee mumbled this under her breath as she glared hatefully at the…creature…standing before her.

"That boy," Jadis pointed at Edmund. "Will die on the stone table…as is tradition." She looked back to Aslan. "You dare not refuse me."

"Enough." Aslan ordered as the crowd murmured. "I shall talk with you alone."

As Aslan and Jadis disappeared into his tent, Alexander and the other two thought that it would be safe to let Renee go. But it wasn't.

With a cry, Renee ran forward towards the monsters that had brought Jadis too them. She pulled her leg back as hard as she could and kicked the Witch's little dwarf follower as hard as she could. Everyone watched as the little figure went flying through the air, Aslan's army parting so that he didn't hit them. He soared over Aslan's tent and hit one of the trees behind it.

"That's for that torture to Edmund in the dungeon, you little freak!" She yelled after him angrily. She turned to the others that had come with Jadis. "And what about you? Did you mess with him, either?"

The trolls shook their heads frightened, backing away from the enraged redhead while the black Minotaur threw his head back and laughed. "You have not changed at all, little one."

Her eyes narrowed as Peter watched in surprise. He shook it away though. Renee had been with the Witch for years, so of course she would know some of the enemies.

"And neither have you, you big buffoon!" She growled. "You're going to regret staying on her side, Reudios," She told him. "Very much so."

The crowd had settled down. Renee had kicked the dwarf a second time after he had returned angrily, and she want to do it a third time, but Alexander and Oreius dragged her away. The Army knew she was infuriated at the very sight of anyone on Jadis' side, and only watched the enraged redhead as she paced back and forth. Their heads all moved side to side watching her, even the ones that had come with Jadis.

Until the White Witch came from Aslan's tent at last.

The two Centaurs and Alexander grasped Renee again, but she had stayed herself, not running at the infuriating creature as she gave Edmund a glance before returning to her seat.

Every eye turned to Aslan as he stood on the little rise again.

He looked at Edmund sadly and then to Renee. Immediately, at the sight of the sadness in her father's eyes, she knew what had happened.

What the deal had been.

"She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood." Everyone began to cheer, Renee let go of now, but she didn't move, even as hands were clapped on her back. Her eyes were still locked on her father, fear and sadness clearly shone on her face.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" Jadis demanded over the noise.

As an answer, Aslan roared ferociously, making her flinch back and sit down as the Army laughed.

Everyone began to cheer again as the Witch left, but Renee. She ignored whoever it was that was calling her name, and pulled away from the hand that grabbed her arm. Her Father looked at her sadly again, and turned to walk away. She let out a cry and ran after him as he entered the forest. This talk was not meant for the others to hear.

"Aslan! You can't!" She immediately told him when they stopped. "I refuse to let you be the one to be sacrificed to that ignorant witch!"

Aslan looked at her. "Renee, calm yourself. This is not the time for you to let emotions get the better of you." Renee paused and pinched the bridge of her nose as she took deep breaths. "Better?" the lion asked and she nodded. "Good. Now, take a look around. Do you recognize where we are?"

She glanced around. "Of course I do," She smiled. "This is where we first met."

"And do you remember what I told you on that day?"

Renee closed her eyes.

_17-year-old Renee glanced up at Aslan as he stood over her.. She sat with her back against a tree, her arms wrapped around her knees as she shivered from the snow. _

"_So," The Lion asked. "Will you come with me?"_

_She didn't look at him. "I don't think I should. In the end, everything will leave me, Jadis betrayed me. Maugrim left me. Everything will die while I love. To the end of eternity and even farther." She closed her eyes to keep back the tears that were threatening to fall. "So it'd just be best if I stay alone."_

_Aslan laughed. "I will not leave you, Renee Kirke. I can assure you that, dear one."_

_Something about his voice made Renee believe him, and she smiled. "All right, fine. I'll go with you. But," She stood up and looked at him. "My name isn't Kirke anymore. My name is Belle. After my mother. Renee Belle."_

She shook her head. "I don't want to lose you too, Aslan."

The Lion looked up at her. "You won't lose me, dear one. Ever."


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything from this story. Only Renee and Alexander are mine. And Shaddix (technically Alexander is my brothers since he created him for me to put in the story, but he's still mine since I'm the one that writes as him, lol) Unfortunately.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Aslan's Sacrifice**

**Renee knew instantly that Susan and Lucy were following her and Aslan that night. **She had her hand curled around her Father's mane as they walked through the forest on their way to the stone table, her tears about to break free again. After a while, they paused.

"Should you both be in bed?" Aslan asked sadly. Renee turned to watch as the sisters walked towards them.

"We couldn't sleep." Lucy answered.

"Please Aslan, Renee. Couldn't we come with you?"

"We would both be glad of the company for a while," The Lion answered. "And Renee will need someone after…after a while." Confusion was clear on the sisters faces, but they walked up on either side of Aslan, curling their hands through the lion's mane was well. Susan on one side, and little Lucy in front of Renee. "Thank you," He said and then they continued to walk.

"**It is time." **Aslan stopped walking again. All three girls let go of him and he walked away a few steps before turning back to look at them. "From here, I must go on alone."

"But Aslan," Susan began.

"You have to trust me. For this must be done. Thank you Renee. Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Lucy. And farewell." They all three watched as Aslan continued to walk forward into the forest trees. Renee gave out a cry though, and ran after him. She threw her hands around his neck again and fell to her knees as she hugged him, tears wetting his mane.

"No! Papa! I can't do it! Please Daddy, no! I can't!" Her cries were muffled, but the sisters could still hear it. "I can't let you go! I need you, Daddy! Please! Don't go!"

Aslan sighed, and lifted his right forepaw, strapping his across the young woman's back as in a hug. "I know you don't want to, Renee, but it must be done. To save the Son of Adam, it must be done."

She pulled away and looked up into the Lion's face. "Then let me be the one! Narnia has come to this because of me! It's all my fault, so I'm the one that should atone for it!"

Aslan shook his head. "No, dear daughter. I would not be able to live with myself, if I were to let you take my place."

"But-"

"Hush now, dear one," He paw lowered. "Let me go. The longer you wait, the harder it will be."

Renee, though they all could tell that she didn't want too, pulled back from the lion before giving him a kiss on his nose as a goodbye. He gave her a smile before licking her cheek and walking away.

**The three girls quietly skittered up the hill and lay low to watch Aslan. **He was walking through a line of the Witch's Companions. They were hissing at him and he just ignored them. Renee had a tight grip on Lucy and Susan. And not just to keep them held back.

When Jadis stepped up onto the Stone Table, Renee bit her lip at the sight of the knife in her hands. Aslan stopped before her.

"Behold." Jadis spoke. "The Great Lion." they all laughed at him. One of them touched him, an Aslan gave a growl, but did nothing. The Black Minotaur, Reudios, turned to the Witch expectantly. She nodded. The creature turned back to Aslan and knocked him over, making Aslan give another growl. But the great lion just lay there, not fighting, and not moving. The Enemies all cheered while the little dwarf that Renee had kicked teased him.

"Do you want some milk?" He asked.

Renee bit her lip harder, ignoring the pain and the blood that now seeped into her mouth. _I knew I should have kicked him farther. And harder. _

But Aslan did nothing.

Lucy looked at Renee. "Why doesn't he might back?"

Both the sisters now looked at her, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from her father. "Because he can't." She finally answered. "If he did…" She shook her head as her voice broke. She couldn't talk now. Not now. Not while watching this.

"Bind him!" Jadis ordered. And they watched as some ugly-ass pig thing -

**(A/N hey, if you've seen the movie then you have to agree,. It was ugly and it looked like a pig, lol) -**

And a bunch of others grabbed rope and tied Aslan up, He didn't move. He let them do it, and Renee, forcing herself not to move to try and help him, felt worthless.

"Wait," Jadis then said. Everything stopped and looked at her. "Let him first me shaved."

"More cries of laughter sounded and it was now Lucy and Susan that had to hold Renee back.

"You stupid bitch!" She cried. "Why torment him so? Isn't his death enough already?" But, luckily, she was not heard over the cries of glee from those below, but Aslan's eyes found her. And they told her to settle down and be quiet.

Renee settled down as his mane was cut away and her tears fell like a river now as he was dragged to the stone table before the witch. Jadis threw her hand out to the side and the place went silent. She then bent down to Aslan as a pounding of sticks on stone and growling and howling began. She gently laid a hand on him.

"You know, Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you," She announced. "Did you honestly think by all this that you could save the human traitor?" Susan and Lucy stared at one another for a moment in surprise before looking back below them. "You are giving me your life and saving no one." She chuckled. "So much for love."

The look in Aslan's eyes as the Witch stood up again made Renee cry out. It pained her so much. She would have jumped down and killed the witch then, and anyone else and most likely have died herself, but Susan and Lucy were there. They would be caught, and most likely killed it she left them. Oh, if only they hadn't come.

"Tonight…" The Witch continued. "the Deep Magic will be appeased!" Everyone cheered. "But tomorrow, we will take Narnia…forever!" The cheering grew louder. "In that knowledge, despair.." The Witch held the knife up. "And die!"

All three girls gasped as the knife plunged into Aslan. Susan and Lucy immediately hugged Renee, burying their face into her shoulders as the redhead locked eyes with her father for a final time.

Everything around her was silent as she watched the lion's head fall back and his eyes closed. One moment there were many creatures down below them, the next, the sun was beginning to rise and the three girls were walking towards the Lion. Renee fell on him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, daddy," She cried, ignoring all that was happening around her. She tugged all the ropes off of him as the two girls joined her, all three of them now starting to cry. She sat there, her hands gripping what remained of his mane.

"We have to tell the others," Susan announced.

"We can't just leave him!" Lucy argued.

"Lucy, there's not time. They need to know."

"Do not worry," Renee finally spoke. "Alexander knows. Any moment now, his howling will wake the camp up, and they'll know. So just…calm down."

She closed her eyes and buried her face into the lions body.

The rest of the moments were silent, until soft words began to escape from Renee's mouth. They started of in a language that neither Lucy nor Susan had heard before, but it soon changed into one they could understand as the sun rose a bit higher.

"Pick a star on the dark horizonAnd follow the lightYou'll come backWhen it's overNo need to say good byeYou'll come backWhen it's overNo need to say good byeNow we're back to the beginningIt's just a feeling and no one knows yetBut just because they can't feel it too Doesn't mean that you have to forgetLet your memories grow stronger and stronger'Til they're before your eyesYou'll come backWhen they call youNo need to say good byeYou'll come backWhen they call youNo need to say good bye."

The sun was now peering over them when Renee stood up. "Come on. We have to go now. Your bothers will need us."

"But we can't just leave him!" Lucy cried as Susan grabbed her hand.

"There is nothing else that we can do here, Lucy." Renee said sternly.

Downhearted, both girls began to follow the redhead away. They had gone a few steps when there was a loud rumbling. The sisters turned back around to see that the Stone Table had split down the middle. Renee turned around and glanced at it, a smile breaking out over her face.

_So, the old cat had been right after all._

All three girls when back to the stone, amazed.

"Where's Aslan?" Lucy demanded. The sisters glanced at Renee to see her smiling as she stared past them. They followed her gaze.

Aslan stood there in all his glory against the sunrise, his mane regrown and wounds healed.

(Here's the mighty Lion song!)

.com/watch?v=Q5-Xnq-lRb0

"Aslan!" Lucy and Susan cried as the Magnificent Lion stood over them with a smile. They both ran to him as he strode down towards them, and smiled, laughing as they tackled him from each side. Renee stood in her spot, laughing happily as tears continued to fall.

Aslan chuckled and then looked up at his daughter. Lucy and Susan backed away and Renee ran across the broken Stone Table before jumping on Aslan, knocking him to the ground. She huggled him and refused to let go. Renee pulled back and then gave him a playful slap and a stern look.

"If you EVER make me go through that again Aslan, I WILL kill you MYSELF, understand?"

Aslan continued to chuckle. "All right dear one. Never again."

"But, how?" Susan asked. "We saw the knife. The Witch."

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice for someone that you cared for," Renee replied as she sat down on the broken stone table. "Then she would have understood the meaning of the Deep Magic."

Aslan took up where his daughter left off and began to read the markings on the stone table. "When a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table will crack and even death itself will turn backwards."

"The others all think that you are dead," Susan admitted. "Peter and Edmund will have gone to war."

Lucy pulled out her dagger. "We have to help them."

Aslan and Renee laughed. "Leave that to me for the time being, Lucy." Renee stood up, gazing out into the forest. She put her fingers to her mouth and let out a sharp whistle. "While you three go do what you're going to do," She glanced back at them as a horse exited the trees. "I'll go take care of your brothers."

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Lucy asked.

Renee ruffled her hair lovingly. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. It's the enemy you should be worried about when I arrive."

.com/images/Blue%20Valentine%

(Isn't Shaddix a beauty? I love this horse to death!)


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything from this story. Only Renee and Alexander are mine. And Shaddix (technically Alexander is my brothers since he created him for me to put in the story, but he's still mine since I'm the one that writes as him, lol) Unfortunately.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Battle for Narnia**

The Griffin flew over the field as the Witch's army began to make their way toward Aslan's. Peter stood at the head of the army, Alexander and Oreius at his side as the Griffin landed on a rock next to him.

"They come, Your Highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own."

"Numbers do not win a battle," Oreius replied.

"No, but I bet they help." Peter replied

"Quite a bit, but don't worry Mi'lord, you have my fangs with you which is more then enough for these fleas." Alexander commented.

Peter nodded and gulped, still looking worried.

"Come now, Son of Adam," A deep voice growled as he walked up towards them. "Not getting cold feet, are you?"

All four of them looked down at the wolf that stood to Peter's left as the Witch's horn sounded. They turned their attention to the army that faced them, but Peter still asked-

"What are you doing here, Maugrim?"

Maugrim laughed. "I'm here, because she sent for me."

All four of them hand to look back at the wolf. "Who?"

Maugrim shook his head and lifted a paw to point - "Her."

All eyes landed on the lone figure upon the horse that came galloping out of the forest on the back of a blue roan. It was dressed in silver armor, but held now helmet, allowing the red hair to be seen in the light.

"Renee!" Peter called out happily. His hopes lifted. She was fine after all. She stayed in the middle of the field, facing the Witch's Army, a fierce look in her eyes for a moment as they lined up before turning back and riding towards Peter and the others.

She cursed the Witch. How dare she wear Aslan's Mane like that. She was going to kill the Witch if it was the last thing she did.

"Peter," She greeted as she pulled Shaddix to a stop next to his unicorn. "The army is yours. Make your move." She told him firmly.

Peter wanted to speak to her before anything happened, to tell her he was sorry for Aslan's death, but he knew that now was not the time. It could wait until later. He glanced over his shoulder at Edmund, who nodded and him, and then turned to face the enemy again. He unsheathed his sword and held it high. Renee copied him and the horn sounded as cheers from those behind them sounded. Everyone else drew their weapons as well.

The Queen's army retaliated with their own shouts and ran forward, starting the battle.

Peter waved his blade, and a whole lot of Griffins, carrying rocks, came down off the mountain behind them, and began to drop them as they passed over the Witch's army.

Renee winced as some were shot and fell, but she had to stay strong.

Peter turned to Oreius and Alexander. "Are you with me?" He asked.

"To the death." They both responded proudly.

He turned to Maugrim. "And you?"

"Wherever my sister goes, I go." The wolf replied, his hackles rising as he growled at the oncoming fight.

At this, Peter looked at the woman beside him. Renee glanced over the field again before turning to face him. She knew what he was waiting on. But, she had on her mind, giving him a little more than words. She reached over, grabbed the chain mail that he was wearing and pulled him over before placing a kiss on his lips. The three with them laughed and looked away kindly as Peter kissed her back.

When they both straightened on their horses, Renee pulled Peter's helmet mask down and smiled as she gripped her sword tightly.

"Does that answer your question?"

Peter smiled and lifted his sword again. "FOR NARNIA!" He cried. "AND FOR ASLAN!"

Shaddix was fast, but the Cheetahs and the other animals were faster. One moment she, Peter and Oreius were in the front, the next they were watching as Alexander and Maugrim ran past them. Alexander was running on two longs before falling down to all four. Renee couldn't help but giggle when she watched a grown man running on all four legs and somehow be faster than her horse. He was then covered in a cloud of what seemed to be glitter, and the wolf replaced the man.

As the battle went on, Renee had pushed back all thoughts and feelings and slashed and hacked way at the enemies. She had kept a close eye on Peter for as long as she could, but in the end she found themselves separated. She glanced up on time after a while to see the Witch's other half of the army, as well as herself, start marching to join the battle. Renee glared at her. She would like nothing more than to run forward and meet that woman in combat, but the fire arrow was shot, and the Phoenix flew out across the field, the fire wall splitting up the two armies.

Everyone gave out shouts of victory, but the wall didn't last too long, and Peter ordered them all to draw them back to the rocks. The horn sounded and the archers got ready. Shaddix and Peter's unicorn were together for a while, but the unicorn got shot.

"Peter!" Renee cried. She slid off of Shaddix, letting the horse continue on without her, and ran back to him. "Are you all right?" She demanded, pulling his helmet off to make sure.

"I'm fine. Thank you. I-" He was cut off when Oreius and a rhino went charging past them towards the Witch and her army.

"Oreius! Don't!" Renee cried after them as Peter cried out "Stop!"

But neither of them listened. Renee could only watch as Oreius, a being that she had known since he was first born, was killed by the Witch she once thought to be a mother. Her senses seemed to shatter as the battle continued. She stood there, eyes still wide as Peter and the rest of his army attacked and defended.

This was all Jadis' fault. All of this had happened because of her. The Deaths of friends. The pain she sent out. All of it. The world was in pain because of her, and she didn't care. She carried on all these years. And Renee was never strong enough to stop her. She had run instead, and hid behind Aslan. So, in truth, she blamed herself, and not just the Witch. But not anymore.

Not this time.

Renee looked up and watched as Edmund broke Jadis magic staff and then was stabbed. She watched as Peter grew enraged and ran at the Witch himself now. Time seemed to go sow as Renee ran to try and stop their fighting, fearing the worse. She wouldn't have made it in time if Aslan hadn't have growled, drawing Jadis' attention to him as he began down the side of the mountain with more army companions and Susan and Lucy.

She reached Jadis just before she was going to stab Peter with one of her swords. With a growl of her own, Renee somehow beat Aslan to the Witch, and jumped on her. She grabbed the Witch by her hair and pulled her away from Peter, flinging her away into the side of one of the rocks.

She stood over Peter, her one blade in her hands as Jadis faced her.

Jadis glared at her. "Do you really think that you can defeat me, girl?"

"I don't think, I know." Renee growled. "Lay one more hand on my loved one, and I shall rip you apart with me hands and teeth!"


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own anything from this story. Only Renee and Alexander are mine. And Shaddix (technically Alexander is my brothers since he created him for me to put in the story, but he's still mine since I'm the one that writes as him, lol) Unfortunately.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Goodbye, Mother**

Jadis and Renee were the only figures left. Jadis' army was all dead or had run and Lucy was healing Aslan's Army with her juice as Susan went with her. Everyone else gathered around Jadis and Renee, watching the fight.

Silence and clashes from a sword hitting the other rang through the field as the women glared at the other.

Aslan may not have shown it, but he was anxious. Renee was a fabulous swordsman, but any father would be worried for his daughter. The words 'She will be fine. Renee will be fine' traveled through his mind and he felt his paws tingle. He was ready to jump into the battle is something happened, but he had to trust that Renee knew what she was doing. He had to trust her. Believe in her.

Peter was having anxiety problems too. He didn't like the thought of Renee being anywhere near the battle that had happened, and her fighting the Witch just made it worse. He wanted to help her, but he also knew that this was a battle she had to do on her own.

He prayed that this battle went well. He wanted Renee to stay safe. He had things that he wanted to tell her. He didn't know how, and he didn't know why. they had only known each other what, a week? And already, there was feelings for her. the thought of her dying seemed to rip his world apart and leave him with nothing.

He knew that nothing would happen between them right away, but her wanted to tell her what he felt.

That he wanted to spend more time with her. That, somehow, over these last few days, feelings for her had exploded inside him. Something he had never felt for a woman was there now, and he wanted…he needed…

Peter gripped his hands together tightly. He didn't understand too much, and for what he didn't understand he needed someone to explain. But for what he did know, what he did understand, he didn't need help.

He only needed her.

Renee grunted as she forced Jadis to take a few steps back. Rage filed through her, but as she gazed at Jadis, something else came after it.

This woman…all she saw was the smiles and the laughter they had shared when she was a child. Jadis was never like she was now when Renee was younger.

She was sweet and kind and loving…Or was that all just a ploy to trick her? Renee had heard the stories from all the animals when she was a young child, and she hadn't believed them. she believed them now, but was the Witch always like this? Or had something like this changed her?

"Why do you fight me?" Jadis' voice pulled Renee from her thoughts. The swords continued to swing, but Jadis' slipped down and made a cut across Renee's knuckles she growled. "I took you in from the wild. I raised you! Why do you fight me? You owe me everything. Your life! Your youth! So why?"

Renee scowled and pushed back. Jadis was strong, but her feet were pushed, slowly, across the grass, backing up from Renee's force. "I owe you nothing! Maybe once, I did, but not anymore! You lied to me! You didn't treat the Narnians with respect and caring! You killed them and forced them into submission! And I believed you! I was a child, blinded by the happiness of having a mother again. But that day, that day that you threw me in the dungeon! And let those beasts of yours beat me for eating an apple, that day all your truth came out to me! You weren't a mother to me! You were using me!" She slashed her sword again, ducked under a swing from Jadis and cut the Witch across the left leg. The Witch howled in pain as Renee rolled out of her swinging range. They began to circle the other.

"And, just how was I using you?" Jadis growled.

"I'm not stupid. Not anymore. You feared losing the power you held. So, you ruled with fear and pain. That's not how a Leader rules! True Kings and Queens rule with kindness and caring, and love for all their subjects and people. Sure, they might have an iron fist for battle or settling quarrels, but never, never should they rule like you did! Never! You only took me in because of the prophecy! You feared that three more humans would show up and join with me and take over Narnia, so you took me in and turned me to your side! But you made a mistake, Jadis." Renee lowered her sword for a moment. Everyone watched, silently as the two women stopped circling each other.

"And what mistake would that be?" Jadis demanded.

Renee looked up, a small smile on her face. "Even after you threw me in the dungeon, I still loved you. After the beatings I had received, all of it. Until that last day. They day you let that stupid little dwarf of yours come in, and…" she couldn't continue. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to erase the memory from her. "I was too weak. Little food, less water since it had turned to ice in the cup, the beatings I received. I could barely move, let alone fight the dwarf off." Renee slapped a hand over the center of her face as her shoulders began to shudder and tears fell down. "That day you let him come in and rape me was the last and final straw!" She yelled, lifting her sword again.

Everything now seemed to go in slow motion again. As the words filed through Peter's ears, anger followed it. Raped? In that dungeon? How dare Jadis allow that to happen! How dare the dwarf do that! Peter now understood why she had kicked the dwarf so many times when they were in the Army's camp.

He didn't know what to do. Peter just wanted to grab something and beat it. Beat it beat it beat it! Grab the dwarf that Renee was talking about and put his hands around his neck to watch as his face turned blue from the lack of air and watch as his life slowly faded from his eyes.

Aslan's roar sounded, letting them all know that the Lion was enraged too. It seems that the lion had not known of this piece of information.

Time continued to go slowly as Renee knocked Jadis' sword away, resulting in a gash on her hand, and then as she brought her own sword across the neck of the now defenseless Witch.

Time returned to normal as the Witch's head rolled across the grass. Susan covered Lucy's eyes with her hands and everyone watched in silence as the redhead fell to her knees.

She stared at the ground, grief and exhaustion traveling through her. There was sadness there as well, but also release.

It was finally over.

The Witch was gone.

Aslan quickly made his way up beside the woman as she fought the tears. She hugged him, burying her face into his mane as she cried. Anyone who watched would think she was proud and happy, but in truth, she was sad.

**A celebration was taking place, and it would be followed in a few days by the crowning of Peter and his family. They were about to be made the King and Queens of Narnia. Everyone was happy. **

**Except Renee.**

She had barely spoken to anyone since the battle yesterday. She had been in bed, nightmares of those days in the dungeon tearing, clawing at her mind. Aslan would let no one in to see her, explaining to Peter that this was a time for her to be alone.

Renee now stood over the waterfall, her sword in her hand. She had received this from Grandfather Nick years ago. It was said to be blessed by the angels of light, and worthy of a Queen.

But Renee wasn't a Queen. She wasn't royalty. She was…her. Nothing else. Just…her.

There was a necklace in her hand as well, tied tightly around the hilt of the blade. The one that she had kept hidden with her for all these years.

It was ice, unmeltable ice, carved in the shape of a rose. Jadis had given it to her for her 17th birthday. Only days before locking her in the dungeon.

Memories of when she was younger…when Jadis had been her mother, wandered through her mind. She smiled, enjoying the time and joy they had spent, but now, Jadis was gone.

She no longer needed any of them.

Gripping them both in her hand tightly, she reached out to throw them over the falls. She had stories of Excalibur run through her mind and she smiled. Next thing you know, a woman would reach out of the water and grab it.

She was about to throw the sword and necklace out over the falls, but a hand caught it and she turned around.

Peter stood there, gripping her wrist.

"What are you doing?" He asked her softly.

She looked away back to the water. "I'm…getting rid of it all."

"Well, I can see that. But why?"

Renee sighed and Peter let her hand drop. She gazed down at the sword again. "Jadis…the Witch…my mother, is now dead. And I am the one that killed her. I thought that, after all that she has done, I would feel no remorse, no guilt, for having done it, but I find that I do." She gave a sad chuckle. "Is that wrong of me? Should I feel glad that I killed the evil mother and saved the world in which I live?" She looked back at Peter. "These are the last two things that are holding me still connected to the Witch. I know that I will still be connected to her even despite throwing these away, but I though that…with these gone…it would be at least a little easier."

Peter gazed down into her face silently, the shouts and songs and music from Aslan's army rung in the background, but he heard nothing but her. He knew what she was feeling…or, as best as he could considering he hadn't killed someone who had raised him. He felt sorry for her, and he wanted to do something, anything, to take her mind off of Jadis.

He gently wove his arms around her and hugged her. He felt her stiffen for a moment and then she relaxed, her face pressed up against his chest. He leaned his head down and kissed the top of her, resting it there for a moment in comfort to both her and himself.

Her hair smelled of wild cherries, and he enjoyed it. As they stood there, Peter finally decided to say something.

"I can't say that I know what you're feeling," He began slowly, thinking out what he was going to say. "But I can say that I don't think you did the wrong thing. If you hadn't have done what you did," - He didn't want to say the 'K' word - "then things would have continued to go the way they were, and maybe have gotten worse."

He felt her nod her head. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." She pulled away, glancing down at the sword.

"And don't forget," He decided to add. "I'm here now, so if you need anyone, anything, just call me." Peter smiled when she nodded and turned to walk back to camp, deciding that she needed to be alone. Her calling after him made him look back.

"I, I would like it if…you stayed with me. If it's not a problem."

He shook his head and moved back to stand beside her. She seemed like a child to him, a child that needed someone. He would be there for her for as long as she needed.

"What are you going to do with them?" He finally asked as he stood behind her.

His answer weren't words.

Renee kissed the ice rose, and the hilt of her sword one last time. She pulled her arm back and threw it as far and as hard as she could.

"Take it back, Lady!" She cried. She then let out a chuckle as the image of a woman from the lake taking it back again passed through her mind.

Peter didn't know why she had cried out what she had, but he watched as the sword sailed over the falls. He had to retake a double look.

Was that a hand that grabbed the sword?

No. It couldn't have been.

But it was Narnia.

Renee leaned back into his chest as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. A large smile broke over her face. It was still there, but she felt lighter now. Grabbing Peter's hands as he wove them around her again, she closed her eyes.

_Goodbye…Mother._


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own anything from this story. Only Renee and Alexander are mine. And Shaddix (technically Alexander is my brothers since he created him for me to put in the story, but he's still mine since I'm the one that writes as him, lol) Unfortunately.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Royal Coronation**

Renee stood to the side of the hall next to Oreius as Aslan walked up with Peter and his family. She smiled happily as she watched them pass her with their clothes of silk and royalty. She was in her own gown, much like Susan's, but it was white and gold. Since Lucy's juice had healed Oreius, Renee and he had been together constantly. She feared letting him face death again, and had scolded him for attacking Jadis like he had. But after the scolding came a reward of his own, and the carving hung around his neck proudly.

Alexander and Maugrim wore one as well as they stood on Renee's other side.

Aslan and the four siblings now faced the crowd beneath them.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea," Aslan began. "I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." The young girl looked ready to explode with Joy as Mr. Tumnus placed her silver crown on her head. The fawn then moved to Edmund. "To the Great Western Wood, King Edmund, the Just." He had his own silver crown placed upon his head. Susan's was just like Lucy's, but golden. "To the Radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle." Peter's crown matched Edmund's, but his was golden as well. "And to the clear Northern sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent." Aslan turned around the face the four of them as they sat in their thrones. "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." He turned back to the crowd, and they call began to cheer-

"Long live King Peter! Long Live King Edmund! Long Live Queen Susan! Long Live Queen Lucy!"

**As the party continued on inside, Renee stood outside on the Balcony, overlooking the Ocean. **Peter had asked her to meet him out here, said that he wanted to talk to her. She knew that he would be busy with all the others inside, so she decided to just come out a wait. She didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. But-her eyes landed on that great cat walking across the shore by himself-she could talk to him. She needed his opinion.

"So, leaving are we?" Renee stood behind Aslan on the Beach, her arms crossed as the lion stopped walking. Aslan glanced back at her. "Weren't you going to say anything to me?"

Aslan lowered his head. "Walk with me for a while, Renee. We need to talk."

Renee bit her lip. She knew that his had been coming. She didn't want to say goodbye, She glanced over her shoulder at the castle. Not yet.

**Lucy stood on the balcony, watching the great lion and the woman walk down the beach. Mr. Tumnus joined her as the party continued. **

"Don't worry," The Fawn said. "We'll see them again."

"When?"

"In time. One day they'll be here and the next they won't. But you mustn't press them. After all, he's not a tame lion." He grinned. "And she learns from him. He is her father you know."

"No," She agreed. "But he is good. They both are."

Mr. Tumnus smiled and pulled out a handkerchief. "Here," He held it out to her. "You need it more than I do." She took it, and Mr. Tumnus gripped her other hand before they both looked up. Both Aslan and Renee were now gone. Lucy continued to smile, but she felt a sorrow in her heart. She hadn't wanted either of them to leave.

"Lucy," Peter's voice made the two friends turn around. "Have you seen Renee? I need to-" Peter stopped talking as he saw the footprints in the sand. "She didn't leave, did she?" He asked, fear on his face.

Lucy felt tears swell up in her hands. "I'm sorry, Peter."

Peter had immediately left the castle, and hurried down the beach himself as the sun continued setting. He stopped where the other footprints stopped and hung his head. They had only known each other a little over the week, but her leaving like that, leaving period, hurt him greatly. She meant a lot to him, even after this little time. He had felt his feelings grow for Renee across the boundaries of everything inside him, and now that she was gone, he would never be able to tell her.

"Why?" He cried in pain. "Why did you leave? Why didn't you let me tell you first! Why didn't you let me tell you that I loved you before you left me? Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving!"

"Because I wasn't."

The voice made him whip around, and his gaze landed on the woman that wanted by his side for years to come. She was smiling at him, still in that dress of hers, but her curly red hair was now let down, blowing with the wind as the sun continued to set.

"Renee!" He cried happily, relief flooded through him at the sight of her. He placed a hand over his chest to try and calm his beating heart. "I, thought that you had left."

She shook her head sadly. "No. Like I said before, I have to make sure that everything returns to normal now that the Witch has been taken care of." Peter nodded. "but I almost did leave with him. It was a final moment thing, when I told Aslan that I had several things left to do here."

Peter nodded his head. He opened his mouth to say something, to tell her what he had planned to tell her on the balcony, but he found himself lost for words. He got cold feet. He couldn't tell her. Not Renee. Not someone one as beautiful and powerful and as great as Renee. What would someone like her, want with someone like him? "Right." He finally said, his heart sinking as he refused to tell the women before her. "Well, I'm glad that you stayed. The others will be glad, too."

Renee nodded her head as well. "Yes, well," She could tell that he had changed. She knew that he was going to say something, but got cold feet. Men were always like that. So, she decided to take the swing at it. "You, are one of the reasons I stayed." She told him. Peter's head lifted in surprise. "Of course your family is another part of the reason, but you are, I guess I could call it, a bigger part. I…" She tucked her hair behind her ear nervously. "I know that we haven't known each other very long," What was she doing? She had no idea how to do this. She didn't want to sound stupid in front of him, but it seemed that that was out of the hoop. "But I can't help the way I'm starting to feel. Especially during the fight. When I saw Jadis, standing over you like that, I," She paused and looked up at him. "I got so mad, and angry. I didn't want anything to happen to you. Thre was like a click in the back of my head, and I'm not sure what it means, but I know what'll happen if I had left with Aslan. I would have worried about you the entire time, Peter, and instead of worrying about what happens to you, I want to be there with you when it happens. I," She took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Want to be with you, Peter. Throughout it all."

Peter didn't respond with words, just like she hadn't before the battle. His response was a kiss. She gazed at him in surprise, but then closed her eyes and returned it. It was like the one that she had given him on the back of a horse. This one was kind, sweet, gentle and…loving. Renee felt tears want to swell up in her eyes again, but she shooshed them away.

She pulled away and leaned her forehead against his, her eyes closed. She opened her mouth to say something, but Peter beat her to it.

"I love you."

She pulled back from him, surprise clearly on her face. "What?"

"I know that we haven't known each other for long, but now that you're in my life, I can't see me being here without you. When I saw you walking down the beach with Aslan, I thought that you would leave with him and, I don't know. I know it was only for a few moments, but it felt like my whole world was crumbling. I, I didn't want to even think about you leaving. I-"

Renee cut him off with another kiss, when she pulled back, she hugged him, burying her face into his shoulder. His arms pulled her closer, and she smiled. "Next time," She looked up at him. "Try not to take the words out of my mouth, okay Peter?"

(A/N! Kickass song found in there LOL)

He smirked and nodded his head. "I know that we haven't known each other for a while, so before anything happens, I would like to get to know each other a little better. Would you be okay with that?" Peter knew that she would be, he just wanted to be sure.

Renee shook her head. "You don't have to ask that, Peter." She pulled away from him and grabbed his hand. "So, let's start off with first things first. You know my story, so what is yours? How exactly did you come to Narnia?"


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own anything from this story. Only Renee and Alexander are mine. And Shaddix (technically Alexander is my brothers since he created him for me to put in the story, but he's still mine since I'm the one that writes as him, lol) Unfortunately.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Until Next Time**

Peter, Lucy, Susan and Edmund were getting ready To hunt the Stag. It was a bright morning day, turning close to the afternoon. Renee had refused to accompany them, seeming as how she was feeling sick that morning, and so the four were going to go on without her. She stood outside the castle with them, laughing as Lucy and Susan teased Edmund.

"Are you going to be all right?" Peter asked, holding his wife's hands in his own.

"Peter please," Renee gave him a little push. "Of course I'll be fine. Haven't I always been able to take care of myself?"

Peter laughed. "Yes, I suppose you have been."

"Don't worry my King," Maugrim's voice made the two of them look at him and Alexander as the wolves and Oreius walked up to Renee's side. "The three of us will be here with her, so she'll be fine."

Peter nodded with a smile. "I'm counting on the three of you. Renee here doesn't like staying indoors too much." He gave his wife a swift kiss on her cheek and mounted his horse. "We'll be back soon. Don't worry."

Renee felt a knot in her throat, but cleared it away. "Of course, Peter. I know you'll be back. Don't worry about me. You go on now before you annoy your brother and sisters."

Peter nodded and the four were off, calling goodbyes over their shoulders. Renee waved, tears swelling in her eyes.

She knew that they were going home. That they wouldn't come back. At least, not today. It would a few years, maybe even more, but she would be here, waiting on them. She had told Oreius and the two wolves as well, so they all knew and that was why they were there, waiting with her. She would need them now that the other four were gone.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Maugrim answered, and Oreius and Alexander looked at him in surprise and confusion.

Renee still stood there, staring after her family. "No, I didn't."

"No, I know that you didn't tell him, I'm just asking why?"

"Because it was time for him to return home. If he had known, then he wouldn't have left to hunt with his siblings."

"If he had known what?" Alexander asked.

Renee began to walked up the stairs of the Castle again, and then turned back to the three of them. She smiled, tears flowing down her face.

"I'm with child."

Renee stood on the Balcony of her and Peter's room, gazing out over the sea as the sunset with a swirl of red and pink. Just before dinner, Peter and his family's horses had returned…empty. No Stag…no people…no Peter.

She listened to the music that began to play below in the Castle. Sorrow would be reigning through the Castle for years to come, but Renee would try her best to lead them for as long as she could.

With the sound of music, she began to sing a song, and she prayed that it would make it to Peter.

**And there you have it guys, my Chronicles of Narnia Love Story with Peter. I will, without a doubt, be making a sequel with the Prince Caspian Movie, but let me have some fun with a couple of other stories, yes?**

**If you want to find out what happens, Subscribe to this one, and I will set up a Authors Note for when the Second one is being made! See you guys in my next story! ; )**

**And, and for those who want to know, that Song is Exile, By Enya.**


	14. Update! Prince Caspian is now Up!

Hey guys!

It's been a while I know, but guess what? I have some news!

Narnia Chronicles has continued! Prince Caspian is now up! Now go look and review and enjoy!

Peace and Love,

HiddenXEmotion

:D


End file.
